All This Time
by YasiiiA
Summary: ReidXOFC- We all know cute boy genius Spencer Reid, but what if Reid has more of a past then he lets on? But the scars are too deep to revisite? Madeline is a new member of the BAU, with no past records. But what happens when her past catches up to her leaving Reid in the cross fire? This IS 'M' for soon to come chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that this story is named after Britt Nicole's song 'All this Time'. I DO NOT own the song in anyway, but it inspired me to make this fic, as the story goes on the song will (hopefully) make sense. This FanFic is just for fun, I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters! Except some other OC characters and of course Madeline! This is a ReidxOC FanFic. 'M' rated for hopefully you know what! ;D The first chapter is going to start in the present and flash backs will come in due time, after all they are really important in this fic! I promise to update as soon as I can each time I post. _**

**_Sorry for the long 'AN' but I need you guys is help, Hawaii five 0 is going to pop up in this fic but it's not entangled to the story as a whole. Most probably only for a couple of chapters, any advice on whether I should change this to a 'crossover' or keep it as a 'non-crossover'? Okay well you feed backs will be helpful! Now enough of my jibber jabber and on to the story!_**

Chapter 1

******_"People always talk about how hard it can be to remember things, where they left their keys, or the name of an acquaintance – but no one ever talks about how much effort we put in to forgetting" – Stephen Carpenter._**

_ "Are we almost home?" asked the sixteen year old girl._

_ "Almost…" the man's husky voice replied, as they cruised down the dark empty forest road._

_ "Is my mom home? Where do we live? Do I have siblings?" the girl continuously questioned, looking out the dirtied window with eyes full of curiosity and wonder._

_ "You'll find out in due time, all in due time…" the man mysteriously trailed off, as the vehicle came to slow halt._

_ "Daddy?" asked the girl for the final time._

Madeline was incredibly nervous and she didn't even know why. It's been years since they had last even seen each other and it doubtful he'd even recognize her after all this time. She's changed almost everything about herself, she finally got back up on her feet, and he…he's already a big shot from a whole other world. However even after all these years, not a single day had gone by when Madeline didn't think of him in some way, and god did it make her feel pathetic. He probably thought she was dead, but that was sort of the whole idea. After all, Madeline did change her last name to get some kind of fresh start.

The warm and dry wind blew at Madeline's face making her nose, mouth, lips, and eyes feel dry. Who knew Quantico could be this dry? Hawaii was a little different but she should have expected at least this much, but all Madeline could think was '_WHY IN THE HELL DID MY FUCKING CAR HAVE TO BREAK DOWN?!_'

Keeping her quick pace as she walked down the busy street, Breaking Benjamin's 'Ladybug' blasted through her earphones keeping her quick steady walking pace. '_I cannot be late to my first day on the job. I busted my ass too long to not get into the BAU and this is only a trial period so I can't blow it!_' with that thought in mind, Madeline somehow sped up a lot more but tried not to run. No matter how much she really wanted to.

"Hotch, how could you hire someone without consulting us?" asked Derek Morgan, irritated.

"Yes, how could you be so inconsiderate?" added JJ who was trying to calm herself, "How do you expect us to trust someone whose background is inaccessible?!"

"I understand your irritation, however her one condition was not to have her past files looked into, not that we can. I only gave my recommendation on which I thought would be a good candidate. It wasn't my choice. But she's clean and I guarantee that she will be a trusting asset to the team after losing Elle," replied agent Aaron Hotchner. Everyone fell silent, the 'Elle' topic was still very hard to talk about for the team, and after all it was like losing a family member.

The 'calm' discussion had begun to give boy genius, Dr. Spencer Reid, a headache. He had to admit he was upset about having someone replace Elle so soon, not that she could be completely replaced, ever. However he knew Hotchner, and his good taste in trusting people, after all, thanks to him many people now have amazing careers locking away bad guys, like Reid for one.

JJ sighed in frustration before replying,

"Fine, I guess we do need the help, I'll give her a chance," before heading out the door she said, "I'm going to get some coffee, let me know when she gets here," she said, then soon walked out of the meeting room followed by Jason Rossi and Emily Prentiss.

Garcia had escaped long ago leaving Reid and her boy toy Morgan behind, but finally Reid was able to escape too. Turning on his heels Reid headed out of the meeting room and was unknowingly followed by Morgan.

"Hey wait up kid," Morgan called out, and soon enough took his place ruffling Reid's hair.

"What is it Morgan?" Reid asked with a small chuckle, fixing his hair once again.

"Hey don't go all cold on me man, I just wanted to hang out until things cooled off and the newbie shows up," Reid simply responded with a shrug and his usual uplifting smile.

Reaching his cubical Reid practically threw himself onto his cushioned chair. Picking up a Rubik's cube that Elle had gotten him last Christmas he started to work on it again. He'd solved it almost a hundred times already, but it never seems to fail in calming him down and clearing his muddled mind.

"I just don't get it man, we don't need another member on this team! So why do we gotta carry this extra baggage?" stated Morgan. After letting out a grunt he sat in the empty cubical in front of agent Spencer Reid's.

"Morgan you really shouldn't be playing with other people's things." simply stated Reid.

"It's not like I'm gonna break their toys," joked Morgan.

Soon a woman came and walked briskly passed the two men, heading for the meeting room. A woman he'd never seen in the office before.

Morgan and Reid leaned forward out of their chairs gawking at her from behind, before looking at each other.

"Do you think she's-" but before Reid could continue Morgan replied,

"God I hope so," right after his reply they both swiftly stood up off their chairs heading for the office room not far behind the mysterious beauty.

"Umm excuse me?" was the only thing that came to mind as Madeline stuck her head into the glass room, "Special agent Aaron Hotchner?" she softly called out as her eyes swept the room.

"Madeline, you're here," calmly stated agent Hotchner, standing up and looking away from the picture-covered board. 'Must be the case that's laid out on there…' thought Madeline, as her eyes looked over the board.

"I'm sorry I took so long, my car broke down and I had to walk" Madeline apologized.

"No, it's ok, and 'Hotchner' is just fine. We were just going over case files and decided to take a break," Hotchner said before continuing, "Just wait here while I get the rest of the team," Madeline nodded with a smile and watched as agent Hotchner left the room. A relieved sigh escaped Madeline once Hotchner had gone. She was mentally prepared for whatever questions they may or may not ask her because there was no way Madeline was going to risk losing this job. It was the first time Madeline had ever met agent Hotchner, he seemed kind of like a die-hard drill sergeant to her.

"Hey," Madeline heard a voice coolly state from behind. Turning back around she saw that facing the door stood a muscular mocha colored man she had previously talked to. He had a Cheshire cat grin swept across his cleanly shaved face. She had to admit he was a good eye candy and that light gray shirt which hugged his muscular frame only made the sight better for Madeline and every other girl in fact.

However behind him stood a younger slender man, who Madeline would have recognized, even if he had been five hundred miles away. He wore beige colored slacks, a white shirt, and a light brown sweater vest along with a red tie, which was tucked neatly into the sweater vest. Nervously he tucked his chestnut brown hair behind his ears, like always.

Madeline couldn't help but think '_Sexy as ever…_' as her heart skipped a beat and stomach suddenly became an Olympic gymnast doing somersaults and god only knew what else. Over all it was nerve wrecking. She was just about to reply when suddenly Hotchner entered with three others.

"Madeline, this is agent David Rossi, agent Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia our audio and visual technician," said Hotchner, introducing each of the three behind him.

"Hello, nice to meet you," greeted Madeline holding out a hand. Garcia was the first to respond, then agent Rossi, and lastly agent Jareau.

"Call me 'JJ'" she stated as Madeline shook her hand. Giving a weak smile Madeline nodded. She could tell right off the bat that JJ didn't like her but she could only guess why. She was replacing a former agent, what other reason could there be?

"I assume you already met these two?" asked Hotchner, gesturing to the two other men in the room.

"We weren't formally introduced, I'm agent Derek Morgan," greeted agent Morgan, holding out a welcoming hand with a big and bright smile. Madeline quickly took it into hers greeting him in response with a smile of her own.

"And this is our boy genius Dr. Spencer Reid," said Morgan, introducing the man behind him.

'_I know who he is! But god I wished I didn't…'_ was all she could think. He timidly held out his hand, Madeline froze for an instant before clearing her throat; she knew she needed to keep her cool…somehow.

"Madeline Smith, but you guys can call me Mattie," said Madeline, introducing herself as she took Reid's hand into hers looking straight into his precious hazel eyes. Madeline didn't know how, but thought she made a good first impression on Reid. The old her would never have shaken anyone's hand so casually. Madeline was sure that he was far from knowing who she really was, but she couldn't help but slightly heat up due to his contact. '_I never thought I'd miss his touch this much..._'

'_I KNOW HER!_' was the first thought that popped into Spencer Reid's mind as he shook Madeline's hand. Then continued '_But from where?_' the question kept picking at the back of his mind as JJ was briefing her on the case. However even as the question nagged at his genius mind, he couldn't help but scope the field further. She was fair skinned and had a slender figure with choppy long dark, almost black, wavy chocolate brown hair that was very subtly dyed with blue and purple, which could only be seen in the light that lead down to the middle of her back. Her fringe was parted in the middle, each side reaching just below her cheekbones.

She wore a long sleeved violet blouse whose buttons had been undone to nearly to her midriff. But she wore a white undershirt, which concealed her full breasts, to an extent. Her blouse was loosely tucked into a black pencil skirt that shaped her slim form, waist down, leading to just above her knees along with a pair of black stockings that also came with a pair of black velvet high heel ankle boots. Overall she was stunning and Reid could not physically look away no matter how hard he tried.

Trying to be professional Reid tore his gaze away along with the boggling question bringing his full attention back onto the case at hand.

"Okay guys we need to get going. Montana called about 5 minutes ago, there ready for us," stated JJ.

Soon enough that team was seated comfortably in the jet. The case files were laid out on a desk in between Reid, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi, along with Prentiss and JJ standing next to the seats of the four. Madeline really did feel out of place, but it was a feeling she had gotten used to over the years…unfortunately.

"So Madeline, what did you mainly do back in Hawaii?" asked agent Hotchner, looking away from the file in his hands.

"Well I do mostly field work, and I went undercover…a lot,'" Madeline replied, looking to her left at the four team members.

"So? You don't seem that special, what made you good enough to get into the BAU," asked Morgan, sounding more than a little skeptical. Madeline seemed a little ticked but quickly composed herself. She was ready for questions like these, so putting on her 'professional' smile, she replied,

"Everything," Madeline simply stated, as she remained smiling. After all, Madeline didn't get accepted to the BAU thanks to dumb luck, she clawed her way up.

"Well Madeline, I gave you the case file yesterday do you have any takes on it?" asked Hotchner, breaking the silence.

"We only got the case yesterday night, when did you give the files to her?" asked JJ.

"He sent them to me by email," Madeline simply replied. JJ's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Hotchner…email…really?" sarcastically stated JJ, "You seem more like the fax type to me Hotch," joked JJ. Giving a light chuckle at JJ's joke, Madeline asked a question of her own,

"How far have you gotten? I may be able to fill in the blanks,"

"We got the case pretty late last night and had decided to work on it this morning but...something else came up," replied Morgan, not wanting to be specific about the fight that unraveled this morning about Madeline.

"Well I don't mean to sound demanding, but have you guys figured out anything about the victims so far? There are already 3 of them, the latest victim was a sixteen-year-old girl named Samantha Wilkinson. Do you have any leads?" asked Madeline.

"We're not sure, none have any connections in type, they all had different features, hair colors, ethnicities, social and economic back grounds, and so on," replied Reid. Crossing his arms Hotch looked at Madeline as he spoke,

"Because of the the randomness in the victimology we were not sure what connects them yet,"

"However all were female and sexually assaulted. We know he was able to over power these females before committing these acts due to the lack of drugs in the victims systems. Meaning he could restrain these females without extra help, which would most probably put him in his late twenties to early thirties," stated Reid.

"Baby Girl, actually I was hoping you could run their background through your data basis and see if anything overlaps," asked Morgan, looking into the computer screen and the rather beautiful red headed girl.

"Anything for you handsome!" Garcia exclaimed blowing a kiss.

"Sorry, actually Garcia that wont be necessary," interrupted Madeline. She had practically stayed up all night trying to make a connection between each of the victims. Finally she managed to figure out a connection with each of the unfortunate sufferers. Turning to face the team she replied,

"They all forgot" Madeline said bluntly, taking glimpse at Reid who stared at her intently.

"What do you mean?" asked JJ.

"All three victims had amnesia," Madeline clarified then continued, "Despite everything, that's what they all had in common …he probably kills them out of rage once they fail to remember him, however because of the way they were positioned after being killed is obvious remorse. So based on this I think the un-sub had been forgotten about by a loved one or partner, judging by the malice in which he killed his victims but then the obvious regret."

"But how do we know when they are gonna find another victim?" asked Morgan.

"I could run it through the data basis!" softly exclaimed Garcia, through the video camera laptop's speaker.

"Actually there's no need for that because the somewhat good news is-" however before Madeline could continue she was interrupted by Reid.

"There was a sixteen year old girl who had gotten into a car accident the other day and still resides in the hospital!" exclaimed Reid, before looking back at Madeline with familiar apologetic eyes, "sorry, I didn't-" Madeline cut him off.

"No, it's okay, as long as we catch the guy," Reid simply smiled at Madeline with his usual up-lifting smile that made him look like a nerd…a cute nerd. God, she didn't realize how much she missed it until now.

"Okay, but how can we differentiate the un-sub from anyone else?" asked Hotchner. 'Big time Madeline!' thought Madeline before responding

"I'll go undercover" with a smile. "It's been about 2 weeks since his last kill, my guess is that he's going to go after the first person who fits the description, and this should be easy if everything plays out right,"

"Are you sure you can be a sixteen year old?" asked Morgan.

"Don't underestimate me Morgan," Madeline replied, pulling out her iPod. Madeline plugged in her earphones looking back down into her copy of the case file.

"Do you really think she can pull it off?" whispered JJ.

"We can only hope," replied Rossi, as he and the rest of the team continued to go through the case file.

The team had lost sight of Madeline a while ago. When they were ready to head to the hospital she requested to go alone. Hotchner didn't argue as he knew she needed time to 'get ready' for her part to play in catching the un-sub. After briefing the police force, they managed to find the lone hospital in the heavily wooded area. They swiftly got out of their vehicles and headed into the main door, on the way in Reid noticed a large and old out of place red truck parked in the far end of the parking lot.

"Does that look weird to you?" asked Reid, more to himself than anyone, but got a response.

"What?" asked Morgan then quickly noticed what Reid had mean.t "Oh, Reid come on this is Montana," said Morgan, and then nudged Reid. "Anyways let's head inside," Reid complied as they both headed inside the cool and practically vacant hospital building.

"Excuse me, could you please guide us in the direction of Zoey Turner's room?" asked Hotchner.

"And you are?" asked a grumpy old women, who had been seated behind the main desk which was covered in papers and looked like there had been very little effort in organizing it.

"I'm an FBI agent. Aaron Hotchner of the BAU, we need to see Zoey. She may be in danger," replied Hotchner with sense urgency in his voice as he presented his identification, of which the nurse paid no mind to.

"Up two levels, down the left hall, and its room number 209 on the left," she replied in nonchalantly, gesturing down the hall. Following the troll like nurse's instructions the team made haste down the hallway after reaching the second floor and soon enough walked into room 209.

"Zoey? Zoey Turner?" Morgan called out. Slowly he pulled back the thin white curtain, which reviled a young girl sleeping on her right side faced away from the team.

"Where's Smith?" asked Hotchner in a low whisper.

"I told you to call me Mattie…" said a voice from behind, turning back the girl was revealed to be Madeline.

"Mattie?" asked Morgan in confusion, "Dang girl, you are good,"

"I told you," Madeline replied with a small smile.

"Okay you guys should go now, they said my dad called and is coming to see me,"

"Shouldn't we stay and inform him about the current situation?" stated JJ.

"Zoey's dad passed away five years ago, she lives with her mother, so whoever is coming is not her father," replied Rossi.

"Oh yeah…" said JJ, it was obvious she felt a bit stupid for forgetting such an obvious fact.

"Anyway you guys should really get going, he could get here any second and the last thing we need is to spook him," said Madeline.

"Fine we'll spread out," said Hotchner, "Morgan, and Prentiss you come with me we'll be waiting in the lobby. Rossi, JJ you wait on the first floor by the emergency exists. And Reid you stay here with Madeline, incase anything happens." instructed Hotchner.

"Okay, I'll just say he's a friend," said Madeline.

"Alright, let's go guys," stated Rossi. With that the team left the room closing the door. The silence was awkward as no one spoke a word.

"Hey I realized this but no one asked, where is Zoey?" asked Reid.

"I moved her to a different floor," Madeline simply replied.

"Oh, good move," replied Reid. Once again silence took over, but Madeline didn't want it to stay that way.

"So Spence…how's life?" asked Madeline, she mentally kicked herself thinking 'What the HELL was that?! 'How's life?' REALLY?! Geez Mattie get a god damn grip!'

"Spence?" asked Reid, not replying to her question, 'DAMN IT! Old habit!' thought Madeline as she clutched onto the bed sheets tightly.

"Ummm…I'm sorry I just thought…" however Reid simply smiled.

"It's fine, it's just that I haven't been called that in a long time," said Reid. Madeline let out a sigh of relief before noticing something that made her heart skip a beat. Reid simply stared off into the distance as he finished his sentence but his eyes softened unimaginably as a very weak yet warm smile also appeared.

"So it's okay to call you 'Spence'?" timidly asked Madeline, but she internally prayed that he would say yes.

"Of course," Reid replied with his usual lifting smile. Madeline could feel her body heat up.

"So…Spence, do you know any interesting facts about hospitals?" asked Madeline. She knew how much he loved 'sharing' (showing off) his knowledge, even if it was about the most random subjects.

"Well...over thirty-five million people are admitted to hospitals every year and nearly a hundred and eighteen million are emergency patients while caring for four hundred eighty-one million outer patients," stated Reid.

"Anything else I should know?" asked Madeline.

"4 million infants are born each year in hospitals…"

"Anything else?" said Madeline once again. She just loved hearing his voice after so long.

"There's a one in one hundred nighty three chances of accidental poisoning?" Reid said, more like asked. He looked up at Madeline a little confused; normally people didn't care for his rambling rants about 'interesting' facts or little stories, yet Madeline deliberately asked…why? Why did she keep asking?

Madeline's eyes met with Reid's kind hazel ones. God how she missed them. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, jolting the two. Just before it opened Madeline slid herself back under the covers of the hospital bed.

"Zoey? Sweetie?" a man called out in a rough voice.

A tall man stepped into the silent room. He had shaggy blonde hair that reached down below his shoulders. He wore worn out jeans, worker boots, and a big gray hoodie. He looked like any normal guy you'd see on a day-to-day basis and you would not give a second thought to. Although Madeline couldn't help but think how amazing his ice blue eyes were, how hard they were to go unnoticed.

"Zoey, it's me, daddy," said the man, coming further into the room.

"Dad?" asked Madeline, in slight confusion but not disbelief as she pretended to be Zoey. The girl who had lost her memories and hoped to regain them and the people who were lost with them.

"Hi, and your are?" asked the Sasquatch like man, who seemed to be even towering over Reid.

"He says he's a friend of mine from a study group I apparently go to..." Madeline quickly replied in Reid's stead.

"Oh, well if you'd excuse me I'd like to talk to my daughter, alone...if you don't mind," stated, but more like demanded, the man.

"Sure," Madeline replied for Reid once again, "It's okay Spence, maybe talking to my dad will help bring back some memories," Reid looked at Madeline with worried eyes, but she dismissed him with simple smile. "You should go home Reid, after all you have that family thing tomorrow right? Tell them I'm fine and that my dad's here to take me home. Bye!" with a simple smile and wave, Reid silently walked out of the room.

"So how are you honey?" asked the man, pulling up the chair Reid had once sat on closer to the bed before claiming it.

"My head hurts but other then that I'm fine, thanks..." replied Madeline.

"That's good to hear," replied the man.

As the conversation went on Madeline began to get frustrated, she knew he acted quick once finding his next victim but she had to think what would set him off. So far it looked like he was ready to buy her a pony if she had asked _'He _IS_ the un-sub, I know it! But I need to pull the damn trigger!_' thought Madeline. Then decided to bombard him with questions until she found the right one.

"Dad, when can I go home?" Madeline asked innocently.

"Well honey..." Madeline cut him off before he could continue. She threw a tantrum.

"I want my mom!" Madeline childishly yelled.

"What?" the man asked a little shocked.

"I want mom! I don't even remember your name! I wanna go home to my mom!" Madeline yelled once more.

"Well sweetie-" once again Madeline cut him off, she began to realize she'd gotten to him.

"I don't want you! I want my mom! Take me to her!" Madeline began to cry crocodile tears, hiding her face with in her open palms, "I don't even know your name! Please take me to my mom...I don't wanna be here with someone I don't remember..." looking back up, she knew she'd gotten him. He simply smiled at her, but a deathly sweet smile unlike the genuine smiles he'd given her earlier.

"...I'll take you home..." said the man just above a whisper as he stood.

"Okay!" Madeline quickly replied in excitement, "I'll get ready! While I'm doing that please sign me out, Okay?" Madeline squeaked.

"Sure..." the man growled, heading towards the door.

"By the way what's your name?" He flinched at the question. Madeline saw she hit a sore nerve by asking that, barely looking over his shoulder, he replied.

"Kevin...Kevin Nelson..." walking out of the room he headed for the reception. Madeline was just about to leave her room when Reid and Morgan came in before she could.

"So what's going on?" asked Morgan.

"He's 'taking me home,'" replied Madeline. Morgan instantly replied,

"Hell no!"

"We don't have much of a choice Morgan! Just tell the team," Madeline told him sternly.

"What if something happens?!" asked Morgan. 'Why does he care so much?' thought Madeline.

"Morgan we don't have much of a choice now do we?" Madeline replied. Morgan sighed but was still reluctant to give in. "Reid what do you think?" she asked. Both looked to him for a final answer, but he gave none because he couldn't make up his mind. Madeline grunted in frustration, as she finally spoke up breaking the thick silence

"That is enough, just tell everyone I'm going. We don't have a choice Morgan, we have to catch him in the act or we won't have anything on him," she simply stated, "Now go, before he comes back,"

Morgan unwillingly turned around walking out the room, and was followed closely behind by Reid. He knew that look in her eyes, she wasn't going to change her mind...he knew that look because he had it when he was on a case and was told to back down. Of course Morgan wouldn't back down if he knew what he was doing was right. And Madeline knew.

"Are you sure we should let her do this?" asked Reid, shoving his hands into in his beige pants' pockets.

"You had your chance to speak up kid, and didn't. So what do you think?" Morgan replied in a sarcastic tone with a small grin. "I'll call JJ and you call Hotch, tell him what's going on."

Flipping open his phone Reid pressed number '2' speed dialing Hotch. After 2 rings he answered.

"Hello?" asked agent Hotchner.

"Madeline's leaving the hospital," Reid said bluntly, instantly grabbing the attention of the whole team.

"What? Why?" agent Hotchner immediately asked.

"We didn't have enough evidence to stop him, but he said he was taking her 'home'," replied Reid. "Remember Hotch this isn't her first time out on the field. And she is right, we need more evidence," continued Reid. Hotchner sighed, he knew they were right, but that didn't stop nagging feeling that something was bound to go wrong.

"You ready honey?" asked the man.

"Yes," Madeline simply replied, straightening out her clothes.

"Okay lets go…Kevin," said Madeline. 'Why do I feel like 'Kevin Nelson' isn't his real name?' thought Madeline as she walked out the hospital room door, closely followed by Kevin.

As Madeline walked down the practically empty and shadowy parking lot, she saw no sign of the team, but could practically feel Kevin breathing down her neck and not soon enough for Madeline they reached his bulky red truck. Grabbing the rusted vehicle's door Madeline opened it unleashing creaks and screeches from nearly every edge of the door, making her feel as though she were about to enter a death trap. Finally getting into the truck Madeline joined Kevin who had already been seated in the front, and was greeted with the familiar smell of blood and dirt. '_How much does this guy actually wanna be caught?'_ thought Madeline.

Driving down the dim road the young brunette noticed a large black SUV following far behind then thought '_I hope to god that's the team…'_ It seemed like forever until the truck came to a halt. Madeline's eyes quickly dotted around in the rear view mirror for a black SUV that was no longer their '_Did he lose them?_' Dark sinister trees stood tall in front of the crimson truck, making the sky hardly visible as Madeline looked forward out the truck's windshield.

"Kevin where are we?" asked Madeline in a confused and innocent voice. Ignoring her question, Kevin reached a hand gently entangling his fingers into her hair "Kevin?" Madeline repeated. Suddenly Kevin's hand clutched tightly onto Madeline's hair. Not giving her even a second to think as he clashed her face into the dashboard, instantly disorienting her in and out of consciousness.

**_Well what did you think? Please R&R and let me know! And please don't think this is some instant romance Fanfic, I don't like them as much as some may think, this fic IS rated 'M' for graphic reasons but, there are obstacles these poor characters will have to go though before having a 'happy ending'! Muwahahahahaha! :D _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello awesome people! How've you been? Let me know! Well here's your next chapter please enjoy! Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas! I have some awesome cases in mind! Can't wait!_**

**_Okay enough from me and on with the story!_**

Chapter 2

Madeline awoke to the familiar sound of ripping cloth and how that horrible sound made her cringe. Her hazy vision began to clear, allowing her to see what the massive weight that had been crushing her was. It was Kevin. Straddling Madeline, Kevin kept ripping her clothes off until she spoke.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Madeline yelled. Memories came back, flooding her mind as she uttered those words…memories she tried hard to forget.

"I'm NOT your dad! And my name isn't Kevin!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Madeline, as she tried freeing any one of her limbs.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME ALEX!" the man screamed into Madeline's face.

"Who's Alex?!" Madeline yelled back, flailing under him.

"If I do this you'll remember…I know it…you'll love me again!" hysterically stated the man, pinning Madeline's arms down tighter as he began ravaging her soft neck and breasts. Madeline was genuinely scared now, but was in no way going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was.

"Yeah, I don't remember your sorry ass…" coldly stated Madeline, instantly stopping him.

"What?" said the man in confusion reeling back.

"I remember you…" Kevin's face lightened up until Madeline continued to speak, she should have stopped, she knew better, but she didn't "It's not that I 'couldn't' remember you…it's that…I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Madeline screamed. The man's grip suddenly softened freeing her hands. His face was no longer visible as it was consumed into the surrounding darkness when suddenly Madeline felt a fist clash full force onto her face.

"BITCH! I LOVED YOU! I loved you…" screamed the man, as he tried punching Madeline again. Swiftly Madeline managed to doge his punch by throwing her head to the side but knew that trick wouldn't work twice.

Grabbing his shaggy blonde hair Madeline managed to pull his face in before throwing two punches of her own. Kevin rolled off of Madeline in pain giving her a chance to run, which she took with no hesitation. However the task was not easy as Madeline's vision kept flashing white due to the punches and other head injuries. Finally Madeline made it out onto the road where she caught site of a black SUV, hope filled her as she prayed it was the team, the vehicle began to speed in her direction.

"OVER HERE!" Madeline called out waving them over, out of the corner of her eye Madeline's heart dropped as she saw a raging rhino charging at her "SHIT!" Madeline managed to yell before getting tackled down to the ground.

"Mick Jefferson, get off her and lay down on the floor! NOW!" yelled Morgan, getting out of the car almost instantly as they hit the ground.

"No! This bitch deserves to die! She doesn't remember me when I loved her so much!" Mick yelled in reply.  
'Is that his real name?' thought Madeline in a foggy haze.

"Mick, what are you saying?" calmly asked Hotchner.

"She doesn't remember me! She deserves to die too!" Mick yelled again. "No one is going to die, just put the rock down." Instructed Hotchner, only then did Madeline come to realize he had been holding a rock above her head this whole time.

'_Come on Madeline! You've been through worse! Just get him off of you!_' Madeline inwardly cheered herself on. Unnoticeably moving each of her limbs Madeline realized only her left arm was captured by Mick. In one swift move Madeline jetted her hand into Mick's hair grabbing once again and pulled it to the right for dear life as her left leg managed to kick him off, quickly Madeline pinned him to the ground.

"I got him!" Madeline yelled, promptly the team moved in. Morgan grabbed into Madeline as the rest handcuffed and restrained the man.

"I got you, I got you…" cooed Morgan as he helped prop up Madeline. "Medic!" Morgan called out and almost instantly, as he felt his arm become moist with fresh blood. Madeline was taken to the ambulance truck on a gurney.

"I'm fine!" exclaimed Madeline, trying to get off.

"No you're not!" replied Morgan.

"It's just a bump and cut! I'm fine Morgan!" with that Madeline sat up and slowly made her way off the ambulance truck, and unluckily stumbled but was quickly caught by Morgan again.

"You're not fine." He simply stated.

"I'm fine, really. I just need new clothes, coffee and a bed." Madeline said with a slight smile. Morgan grunted because he knew she wasn't about to budge.

"At least let them clean you up," he pleaded. With a sigh Madeline sat back onto the truck as the medic began to wipe away the trickling blood and bandage her wounds.  
'_Great job Madeline…it's the FIRST case and you're this friggin beat up…_' after that thought Madeline hissed in pain as the man touched the cut on her face with disinfectant.

"Sorry!" he quickly apologized. Madeline let her usual small smile loose, she didn't mean to scare him, she was just too damn tired to apologize, but she did it anyways because Madeline knew it would eat at her later.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you"

"It's fine you wouldn't have been the first" he said with a small chuckle. He was Asian but had a Texas accent, he seemed pretty young to be a medic, but he had a very well built frame. Maybe he was newbie? '_His badge says 'Shawn'…cool name._' thought Madeline.

"'Shawn', cool name." said Madeline looking up at him.

"Thanks, well you're all patched up," replied Shawn with a gentle smile. Slowly Madeline stood up and walked over to the BAU's black SUV when she stubbed her toe.

"HOLY FFFUUUU!" Madeline nearly cussed grabbing her foot in pain, only then did she realize she hadn't been wearing shoes '_Did that guy take them off me?_' thought Madeline.

"You okay there Mattie?" asked agent Morgan with a evident smirk.

"You laugh, you die," growled Madeline trying to hide a smile of her own.

"Let's get you to the SUV, how about that?" asked Morgan walking over to her

"That would be lovely," replied Madeline. Suddenly in one go, Madeline found herself in Morgan's arms and was being walked over to the BAU's SUV.

"Was this really necessary?" asked Madeline, looking up at Morgan.

"Every girl deserves to be carried like a princess now and then," replied Morgan with a sexy grin.

"You really are a smooth talker aren't you?" stated Madeline as she lightly slapped Morgan's sculpted chest. Finally they reached the SUV and Morgan gently sat her down in the back seat. Once closing the door Morgan was instantly greeted with a question from Hotchner.

"She should be at the hospital." Hotchner stated bluntly.

"She won't go. There's no other option. We'll just take her back to Quantico and we'll force a check up there." replied Morgan.

"I thought newbie's listened to their superiors?" asked Hotchner, a small and incredibly faint smile pulling at lips.

"Apparently not this one… but I admire her spunk." chuckled Morgan.

Madeline hated hospitals. She would only ever go if she were dead or dying. The smell, sounds, situations, everything about them just made her skin crawl. Each time she went to the ER when she was younger, she had to come up with a new lie, new reasons and explanations to her cuts and bruises. Eventually Madeline stopped going to hospitals all together, it all just became too troublesome for her. However she'd only go if she had a broken bone…or worse.

"You should have gone to the hospital," a voice said behind Madeline, making her jump.

"Geez Spence! Your scared me!" exclaimed Madeline.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." quickly replied Reid.

"It's fine…wait, what are you doing in here?" asked Madeline.

"Oh ah…the un-sub punched me when Hotch was trying to cuff him." replied Reid.

"Why didn't Morgan help out?" asked Madeline.

"He was helping you." simply replied Reid.

"Oh geez…I'm really sorry Spence!" apologized Madeline.

"No, it's fine. But are you okay?" asked Reid.

"Oh, I'm fine, everyone is just fussing over some scratches," Madeline replied nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" pushed Reid.

"Yes Spence, I'm perfectly fine!" replied Madeline.

"Okay…if you say so." said Reid with a shrug, suddenly he began to take off his sweater vest. Madeline could have sworn her heart stopped for a second.

"Spence?" she asked unsure of what was going on.

"Here" said Reid, extending his hand out to her holding the item of clothing.

"Why?" asked Madeline, confusion obviously evident on her face.

"Well, I don't think it would be appropriate for you to be wearing clothes in that condition on the jet." replied Reid, gesturing to Madeline's tattered shirt, instantly her eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around her bare, hardly covered chest. Madeline could feel her body heating up instantly. For such a bold girl, Reid was the only one who could make her act like a twelve year old in love.

"Thanks…" Madeline finally replied taking the sweater vest from Reid. As Madeline quickly pulled it over her head they heard the door open.

"Hey guys, sorry to make you wait. We're going to head to the jet now, everything wrapped up pretty quick so we'll just leave now." said Morgan as he seated himself in the front along with Hotchner.

"JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi are taking another SUV and are going to meet us there," stated Hotchner. Morgan started up the car and they finally drove away from the crime scene.

Reid couldn't look at Madeline no matter how hard he tried, he felt like a pervert. He was sure she hadn't noticed but he could barely look away from her (somewhat) bare chest the whole time they spoke. He had been around attractive women before, but there was just something different about Madeline that made him…feel something. What 'it' was, he didn't know.

"Hey, you okay back there Madeline?" asked Morgan, when no response was given Hotchner looked back worried.

"Is she okay?" quickly asked Hotchner.

"What?" asked Reid.

"Check and see if Madeline's okay." stated Hotchner, a look of concern slowly spreading throughout his blank face. Reid didn't know how to react or what to do except what he was told - so he did - slowly he reached his skillful large yet slender hand over to Madeline's forehead. Touching her soft skin Reid felt instant electricity, even if it was only for an instant then pulled away.

"She's fine, just sleeping." Reid replied.

"She doesn't have a go bag does she?" asked Morgan, looking back at the two through the rear view mirror.

"I don't think any of us expected the case to move along so fast, and besides we left as soon as she arrived, she only had her purse," replied Reid. Morgan smiled because he knew Reid was right.

"Hey, baby girl, it's time to get up. We need to get onto the jet." A soft voice cooed, a familiar voice. Madeline opened her eyes not a second later, only then had she realized she'd fallen asleep. Quickly, Madeline sat up,

"How long was I out?"

"Hmm... Half an hour?" replied Morgan.

"I'm sorry" was all Madeline said. Slowly exiting the car she began walking up the stares into the jet.

As Madeline boarded the jet, she felt somewhat dizzy after her disoriented nap. Entering the jet, Madeline felt the team's eyes on her. She hated it. It was as if she stepped back in time, back to her high school days. Despite what people thought, Madeline wasn't popular, nor was she part of a 'clique'. Instead she was in a two-man team. A team she was perfectly content with.

Quickly the team averted their gaze and continued to chat. _'Don't things ever change?_' thought Madeline as she made her way to the back of the jet. Sitting on the rather large chair Madeline brought her legs up to her chest. Despite being 27 she was quite petite. Only then did it hit her, a scent. Reid's scent. The smell of fresh soap and vanilla, she never knew why vanilla, but god was it good.

It gave her goose bumps. Gently she held the collar bringing it up to her nose, taking the scent in, one long inhalation, before unconsciously yet gently laid her lips onto it. Realizing her error, Madeline quickly pulled away, but it was too late, she could no longer fight the memories that begged to be remembered. Laying her head upon her knees she closed her eyes, letting each memory flow in.

*Madeline Memory*

_It was a cold December, how else would a December be, but cold? Sitting alone in her room, Madeline clutched onto whatever cloth reminded of her torn clothes. Cowering in the corner of her room, she made a promise to never to cry again. He was gone, he left hours ago, however the seven year old brunette couldn't bring herself stand, due to the disgusting pain that coursed throughout her frail body._

'He's going to be here soon...I can't let him see me like this...' _thought Madeline, letting out a long sigh. She lifted herself off the cold wooden floor, slowly making her way to the large wardrobe. Pulling out a long sleeved pink shirt, a blue sweater, jeans, and beanie. Madeline changed into her more appropriate, and conventional clothing. _

_Madeline was used to the pain, the beatings, the yelling, the abuse, and the after math, she forced herself to accept it all...so why was she so surprised every time it happened? Sighing Madeline shrugged at her own thoughts that begged for reasons...answers._

_Just as Madeline was about to exit her chaotic room, she stopped once catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror_ 'Is everything covered?' _thought Madeline, inspecting herself '_I need a scarf.' _she thought_, _once noticing the red and blue marks that began to showcase themselves. Walking over to her wardrobe once again, she pulled out a white scarf wrapping it securely around her neck_ 'There…hidden.' _she inwardly sighed with a faint smile_.

_As she walked down the stairs, her tender body somehow felt even sorer. Madeline couldn't help but be disgusted, however she knew it'd all be worth it soon. Tying the final knot on her worn out boots, Madeline suddenly heard a ring at the door that made her heart lighten from its rather heavy load and made her lightly bruised lips form a rather large smile. Running to the door her chocolate brown eyes instantly lit up, and her smile became bigger and brighter._

_There stood a boy two years older than Madeline, wearing his brown and green jacket, gloves, scarf, shoes, large round glasses, and hat that protected his shaggy brown hair. A boy Madeline proud to call her 'best friend'._

"SPENCE!" _Madeline loudly squeaked, throwing herself into the young boy's arms, instantly taking in his fresh scent of soap and vanilla _"Ready for an awesome day at the park?!"

*Madeline Memory End*

"Hey, Madeline...you up?" asked a soft voice, pulling her out of memory lane.

"Oh yeah...sorry, I was day dreaming." replied Madeline, looking up she saw Morgan.

"His girlfriend left him a month ago after a car crash which made her forget all about him. That was his stressor," stated Morgan.

"That's sad..." Madeline nonchalantly replied. But she couldn't help but envy the girl to some extent, why couldn't she forget too? Forget about the haunting memories of her past.

"Why are you sitting back here?" asked Morgan, before continuing, "Come sit with us." gesturing the team.

"Morgan why do you care? I'm going to be replaced..." said Madeline with a shrug, "I messed up, Hotch probably already has replacement waiting." she continued before laying her head back down onto her knees once again.

"Madeline." said Morgan in a quiet yet stern voice, "You're not gonna be replaced, Hotch congratulated you. Granted it was somewhat reckless, but because of you we got this case over with much faster than usual, which saved a lot of lives." Slowly Madeline raised her head off her knees once more.

"Really?" she asked with hopeful eyes. Morgan chuckled while faintly shaking his head.

"Would I ever lie to a pretty girl like you?" replied with his, what seemed to be usual, sexy grin.

"I'd hope not," stated Madeline, giving a smile of her own.

"We're all like family here Mattie, the sooner you realize that, the better you and all of us will be." slowly Morgan stood reaching a hand out to Madeline. Taking it into hers she rose up off of her chair and walked over to a near set of chairs by the team. Just as Madeline was about to plant herself onto a chair opposite of the team, she was pulled in the conflicting direction.

"Ah ah ah." said Morgan, before forcing her to sit in his former seat,"You're going to sit right here." landing on the chair Madeline began to laugh, so did the rest of the team.

"So Madeline, what'd you think of your first day in the BAU?" asked Hotchner.

"Besides the fact that I got tackled by a rhino…pretty good." replied Madeline with a small chuckle, the team began to laugh. They all made small talk and Madeline had to admit she really did enjoy it, and she felt horrible about her snap judgment of them.

"Hey Mattie wanna see a cool trick?" asked Emily.

"Sure." replied Madeline.

"Reid, how many crenels of corn are there on an average cob?"

"800." he simply replied not even a second later, "Separated into 16 different rows." He continued. Madeline couldn't help but laugh.

'_Knowing strange facts was always Spencer's specialty! Among other things…' _she thought.

"I think you're too smart to be human sometimes Spence." chuckled Madeline.  
Finally as the jet landed back into Quantico at around five am, the team was more than happy to head home, stretching Madeline headed to the back of the jet retrieving her purse, turning around she headed out the jet along with the others.

"Madeline wanna hitch a ride with us back to the BAU?" asked Emily.

"That'd be great, thanks." with that Madeline followed Morgan, Emily, and Reid into the black SUV. For the majority of the car ride everyone was silent, until Madeline spoke up.

"So what do you guys plan on doing this weekend?"

"Nothing, mostly catch up on sleep," replied Emily. Then Morgan spoke,

"Same here."

"And Reid?" said Madeline as she turned to look at the young doctor.

"Ummm…probably read up on some physics…" replied Reid.

"Reid, please don't tell me that's your idea of a fun time," stated Emily, looking back at him.

"Actually, it is quite insightful." said Reid with a smile.

'_I'm glad he hasn't changed much…'_ thought Madeline with a faint smile.

"Anyway, why'd you ask?" interrupted Morgan, looking at Madeline.

"Well tomorrow's Saturday and I was hoping we could all go out for drinks or something. I'd love to get to know you guys more," said Madeline.

"I'm in! Who could turn down free drinks?" stated Emily with a chuckle.

"I know I can't!" added Morgan with a large toothy grin. Madeline turned to look at Reid for his response.

"Sure." replied Reid with an up lifting smile. They began to talk about who was left to ask, where they'd go, and when they'd go. All too soon they arrived at the BAU.

"All right, I'll go try to find everyone else and let them know," said Madeline, exiting the car. As Madeline walked through the FBI building many eyes were all over her.

_'Why the hell are they all staring…' _only then did Madeline remember her current state. Her face was bruised, her clothes dirty and torn, messy hair, and no shoes. "Great…" grunted Madeline, ignoring the looks she continued her way to the changing room. Entering the vacant locker room, she made her way to the sinks. Looking at her chaotic state in the mirror she began to realize why so many people had stared.

"I have some extra clothes if you want them…" a voice offered from behind, turning Madeline came to face Emily.

"I couldn't…I mean I have my jeans but my shirt is just messed up" meekly replied Madeline.

"Well I can lend you my extra shirt, no offense but you kinda look like a street walker," joked Emily, Madeline chuckled and gave in, she knew she was right.

"Okay…fine, I owe you one," stated Madeline.

"Alright." said Emily, walking over to her locker, "Here you go, give it back whenever." Emily handed her a black short-sleeved shirt.

"Thanks a lot Emily!" thanked Madeline, taking the item of clothing.

"Hey girls," said JJ, entering the locker room.

"Hey!" exclaimed Emily.

"Hey JJ" said Madeline then continued, "JJ I wanted to invite the team out for drinks tomorrow, think you can make it?" asked Madeline.

"What time?" asked JJ. Madeline quickly replied,

"Probably around 9"

"Crap, I can't sorry…Will's gonna need me home."

"It's totally cool! Being a mom can be hard." said Madeline, and then made her was to the benches.

"How did you know I had a son?" asked JJ as she and Emily looked somewhat confused.

"Because I stalk you…" replied Madeline, expressionless as she locked her eyes onto JJ's.

"W-What?" asked JJ a bit worried, suddenly Madeline burst out laughing.

"You actually believed that!" exclaimed Madeline, grabbing her sides as she continued to laugh, "I was just kidding!" she clarified. Emily couldn't help but let a laugh too at how serious JJ become. Once the laughter died down, Madeline explained,

"Well the ring on your left hand _isn't _a promise ring, so I would infer that it's a ring of more significance, like a wedding or engagement ring." pulling off the tattered shirt Madeline continued "And well on the whole mom thing…I could always just tell. I never had a mother of my own so I got pretty good at picking out a mother from a crowd, I guess I always thought if…I got good enough…I might have been able to find my mom." rambled Madeline with a sad smile as her eyes drifted. Then she quickly looked back at the two women with a more convincing smile, "Sorry, didn't mean to bum you guys out! Anyway it's all good, I gotta finish changing before everyone leaves," stated Madeline, she  
hoped none of them would press the matter and none did.

Emily and JJ simply looked at each other with somewhat pitiful eyes. Looking back Emily noticed something.

"Cool tattoo." stated Emily. Madeline looked at her with a smile then replied,

"Thanks! I got it when I was eighteen."

The tattoo was on Madeline's right hipbone, below but to the right of her pierced belly button. The quote which was written in bold elegant cursive letters stated '**_"Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future – O. Wilde"_**_' _it was surrounded by three different sized butterflies, each beautifully colored and shaded with black, blue, and purple, within each of the wings were intricate patterns.

"It's really pretty," said Emily.

"Did you ever regret getting it? I mean its quite noticeable," asked JJ.

"I have a lot of scars and marks on my body that people notice. I wanted at least some of them to mean something good to me." Madeline bluntly replied slipping on Emily's black shirt.

Madeline walked over to the sinks and began running her hand through her hair, in an attempt to unknot it as much as possible, then tied it into a high pony tail. Emily noticed yet another tattoo.

"How many do you have?" asked Emily, trying to break through the heavy atmosphere.

"Oh this, I was sixteen, drunk, and forced my best friend to pick it out. It was my first, but I never regretted it," replied Madeline with a warm smile. It was much simpler compared to the first, it was of a flower that was shaded with only black, pink, and red. However it looked so delicate as if one touch would destroy it, the use of shadows made it seem so real, it was extremely beautiful.

"Is that all?" asked Emily with an obvious smile. Madeline couldn't help but smile herself.

"No, I have a one more. Here" said Madeline holding out her right wrist "I got this about a year ago" it was a simple text written in a beautiful cursive, it read '**_I will embrace my past, live in the present, and I will brighten my future. Since it is who I was, am, and will be. What's more I will regret nothing._**' It was written vertically on Madeline's right arm staring at the top of her wrist and stopping at the middle, after each period was a new line, however the first line was split into two. So it was a total of four lines.

"I really like it," said JJ in a soft tone, walking up closer to Madeline, "Listen about what I said before…I didn't-" Madeline spoke cutting JJ off.

"It's okay, you're not the first to ask that. I didn't mean to snap at you, could you just do me a favor?"

"Sure" replied JJ

"Kiss the little one for me, I fricking love kids," said Madeline as she began to laugh.

"One of the million I give him will be from you!" said JJ.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Madeline, "Well I better go find everyone else and check with them! See you guys later!" said Madeline before running out of the locker room

"Well she certainly is different," stated JJ. Emily smiled then replied,

"She's a breath of fresh air in my opinion, I guarantee her and Garcia will get along just fine."

"You can say that again!" replied JJ with a chuckle.

"But…" said Emily.

Then continued, "I did notice the markings she was talking about…a lot of them, especially her left arm, it looked self inflicted…" JJ looked at Emily then responded.

"All her tattoos seemed bitterly sweet…" JJ paused, her eyes drifting to the door, "What was her past like?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey! Sorry it took me so long to upload, that last couple of days have been pretty hectic with New Years and all. Well I just wanted to say, sorry if the next two chapters are a bit retarded I wanted to do one big upload for the weekend as a New Years present and didn't have a lot of editing time, but none the less please enjoy!_**

Chapter 3

Madeline ran around the BAU office looking for Rossi, Garcia, and Hotch, only to find them all speaking in the kitchen along with Morgan and Reid. Quickly she made her way over

"Hey guys!" greeted Madeline walking in

"I'm in!" promptly announced Garcia

"Me too" added Rossi

"What?" asked Madeline in slight confusion

"The thing tomorrow." Morgan reminded, before taking a sip of his coffee

"Oh yeah! Awesome!" replied Madeline "Hotch?"

"Jack's going to Ben's house after school, so I see no trouble." replied Hotch

"Jack?" asked Madeline

"My son." Hotch simply replied

"Great, I'm really glad. Well I gotta go, so I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yup. Nine o' clock." said Emily, walking into the kitchen

"Okay see you then!"

Madeline made her way back into the locker room to retrieve her purse,

'_Damn it…'_ thought Madeline as she remembered the several unfortunate things that had happened today; her car broke down, she was beat up, and what annoyed her most of all…was that she lost her shoes, and they were her favorites.

'_How the hell am I going to get home?_' was Madeline's only thought as she walked out of the BAU. The hot weather caressed her body as the warm winds blew past, flailing her long hair all around.

"Wait," stated Hotch before continuing "where's Madeline now?"

"She said she was heading home." replied Reid

"That doesn't make sense, when she first got here she said her car broke down. And I don't think she was lying." said Hotch

"Maybe she just hailed a cab." replied Rossi

"Maybe" repeated Hotch

Madeline slowly made her way down the dark streets, internally lecturing herself '_God damn it Mattie! How the hell could you forget your damn wallet?!' _continuing to yell at herself, she began to subtly quicken her pace as she felt a strange presence behind her, a presence that grew nearer with each step she took. Slowly she began to loosen the strap to her purse, once the length was long enough she slipped it around her shoulder, as she began to walk even faster.

Suddenly her name was called out

"Mattie?" the voice belonged to no other than SSA Derek Morgan.

_'Damn it all to hell!'_ was Madeline's first thought before turning to face the handsome agent.

"Oh hey Morgan!" Madeline replied rather giddy, Morgan looked down at her from his truck, the one that had been slowly following her.

"Need a ride?" asked Morgan. Madeline _did_ need a ride, however she didn't want to cause trouble on her first day

"I'm fine thanks Morgan, my car is actually right around the corner." replied Madeline

"Oh really? Your car is right there?" Morgan rhetorically asked, but Madeline replied anyway

"Yup, right there!"

"That's funny…" Morgan trailed, reeling Madeline in

"What's funny?"

"Hotch said when you arrived at the BAU, you said that your car broke down. Now either you lied to Hotch or you're lyin to me." Morgan replied

_'I friggin walked into that one.'_ thought Madeline

"So pretty girl which is it?" Madeline sighed, there was no way of getting out of it

"I'm sorry Derek…" said Madeline as she hung her head low

"It's okay baby girl, hop in." Madeline slowly made her way over to the other side of Morgan's black truck and climbed in.

"Cool car." Madeline simply stated

"Thanks" said Morgan, and then continued "Where do you live?"

"Edmond street." Madeline simply replied. Soon the car made its way down the brightening streets, and Madeline spoke once again "Damn the sun's nearly out."

Ignoring her statement, Morgan asked a question of his own "So what was your plan exactly? Edmond street is pretty far."

"I was going to hitch-hike home." Madeline nonchalantly replied

"You really are crazy aren't you?" Morgan plainly stated, glancing over at Madeline

"What? Why? I've done it before."

"Well first off, how would your parents have let you? And second, I don't mean to go all boy genius on you, but do you know how many people get abducted and killed each year because of hitch-hiking?" lectured Morgan

"Well the answer to your second question is around 350 a year, give or take…I'd say give. Plus my mom died when I was three, and my father…well…wasn't exactly around." replied Madeline with a forced smile.

Morgan could see that she was forcing a smile, like he had done too many times in the past, and wanted to see if he could break the ice on this subject with Madeline

"So…wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" asked Madeline

"Your parents, I mean if you don't want to it's totally cool." replied Morgan

"Sure." Madeline shrugged, she never talked about her family to anyone, for good reason. However, if she wanted to be part of the BAU, she knew she had to give them something, the non presence of her past in her file was probably unnerving to them.

"Well my father told me that my mother had died in a car accident due to a drunk driver, and my father…" Madeline didn't want to tell the truth, she was praying for time to stop at that moment. She knew, she knew she had to lie. "my father was nowhere to be found as I turned seventeen, by choice of course." it wasn't exactly a lie, her father _was _gone by _choice. _The choices he made, made him no longer available. Not a lie…right?

"My dad died when I was pretty young." said Morgan

"I'm sorry…" looking out the window she really did feel like shit '_Mattie you did the right thing by not telling him. You don't want pitiful eyes on you each day you step into the office right? And besides how were you supposed to casually say '__**yeah my dad's actually in jail right now…'**__, so forget about it! Be honest about anything else!' _Madeline's thoughts swirled around in her head and her moral compass was out of whack.

Despite Madeline's guilt, her and Morgan managed to keep up decent conversation for the ride home, and the weird twists and turns the conversation took the more intrigued Madeline got

"So what's up with you and Garcia? I mean you guys were hella flirting!" exclaimed Madeline

"There's nothing there" Morgan shrugged "She's my baby girl, and I'm her 'Mocha god' and that's all I am to her." replied Morgan, it took Madeline a moment but she noticed he seemed somewhat upset

"SSA Derek Morgan! Is it possible that you like computer tech analyst Penelope Garcia?!" Morgan's eyes widened for a moment, then he began laugh

"Me and P are best friends, and I couldn't ask for anything more." Morgan replied with a large smile

"Awwwww, and here I thought things were going to be interesting!" Madeline said with a pout

"Okay pretty girl, you wanna hear something interesting?"

"Shoot!" Madeline said with a smile

"Okay, well a while back we helped a hot model out with a killer of a stalker."

"Okaaaayyy, go on" Madeline said intrigued

"and recently said 'boy' has been receiving phone calls from said 'model'" something didn't sit right with Madeline, the only one Morgan called 'boy' was…

"Who is he?" asked Madeline unsure of she really wanted an answer

"None other than Dr. Spencer Reid!" exclaimed Morgan, Madeline could obviously see the happiness he felt for his partner. But I pang of pain surged through out Madeline's body, starting at her heart.

_'So he really did move on…'_ thought Madeline, she was about to burst out in tears. She knew she wasn't being fair, she had tried to move on from Spence with two relationships after their separation from each other. But each one broke down because both partners knew she hadn't forgotten him. She thought about him every day, and here he was, not even able to recognize her.

"Hey Mattie you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…sorry. I'm just _super _tired."

"Oh okay, well we're here. Just which house is it?" asked Morgan

"Fifth house of the right." Madeline replied, soon enough they were at her front door. Madeline stepped out of the truck but stopped to look up at Morgan once again

"I know this is kinds straight forward, but do you wanna stay the night?" asked Madeline. Morgan was stunned, had he really managed to sway her so much in only a couple hours?

"Um I don't think that me the best thing Mattie, I have this thing were I don't date girls with guns and-" suddenly Madeline began to laugh

"Hahaha I meant…" she had to calm down in order to continue, once her laughter died down she did "What I meant was, the sun is out and you probably don't live close by. So I thought we could collage style it and you could crash here until you're up and ready. The last thing I want is for you to get into a car crash 'cuz of me."

"Well…"

"Don't be such a girl man!" Madeline exclaimed with a smile "You have your go bag, and you haven't used any of the clothes yet, right?"

"Alright, alright. I'm fricking comin'." Morgan said with a sigh, grabbing his duffle, he exited the truck.

The warm weather blew past both of them, Morgan stood silently behind the young beauty waiting for her to open her front door.

"Geez, as a kid I thought having tons of keys was cool. Lord was I wrong." stated Madeline as she tried each key, finally on her fifth attempt she received a gratifying 'click' "YES!" she cheered stepping in. Morgan simply chuckled as he followed closely behind.

As they walked into the house, Morgan came to realize her only furniture, and entire surrounding for that matter were unopened boxes.

"Ummm" he simply said, unsure of what to even say

"I got here the day before yesterday and didn't have time to open 'em"

"Do you have a couch?" asked Morgan with an already predicted answer

"No, but! I do have a bed!" exclaimed Madeline. Grabbing hold of Morgan's hand, she led him into her bedroom. "You can sleep here." the brunette stated looking up at the handsome man.

"But where are you gonna sleep?" Morgan innocently asked

"We're college styling it!" Madeline stated with a smile as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Morgan wasn't sure what to say, his college years were; Morgan plus a hot girl minus clothing, equals…you get.

Madeline made her way out of the room only to quickly return. Running over to a box by her rather hectic bed she pulled out a large blanket, jersey, sweat pants, and a pillow.

"I'll be in the living room call me if you need anything!" just as she was about to turn to leave, Morgan called out

"Wait" turning back Madeline waited for him to speak "Aren't you worried, you barely know me." Madeline simply smiled letting a small chuckle escape her

"Morgan, you're not some guy I don't know. You're my team mate, if I can't trust you then who can I trust?" letting a warm smile loose Morgan replied

"That's true, thanks."

"Anyway, you're free to do and use whatever you want, just don't watch me sleep. I look like a slumbering ogre." laughing Morgan nodded

"Why do I feel like that's highly unlikely?" a slight grin playing across his lips he continued "And hey where are you gonna sleep?" Madeline simply smiled

"What other way? Air mattress." she knew Morgan being the gentleman she knew he was would only object but she managed to escape before he could.

Throwing herself, lightly of course, onto the balloon like bed Madeline sighed looking down at the piece of clothing she accidentally chose.

"I really didn't need this right now…it's my fault we ended." Madeline whispered. Clutching the jersey she missed the man that belonged to it '_I miss you Steve…_' thought the rather lonely woman. Letting a sigh loose Madeline stood and pulled her black shirt above her head only suddenly stop, arms raised, and body exposed, by a voice from the only other person in the house

"Hey Mattie could I- oh crap!" Morgan quickly realized he walked in on the changing woman he averted his eyes "Sorry baby girl, I didn't'-"

"It's cool, what did you need?"

"Nothing, I'll figure it out." Morgan replied quickly walking back into the room

"Great…" Madeline mumbled, lately, well specifically since she left Hawaii, things have really been spiraling downhill. Quickly Madeline changed, and laid back down onto the moderately comfy hardened air bubble. And soon enough sleep over took her, relaying tales of her past love.

*Madeline Dream/Memory*

_The loud thumping club music coursed through Madeline's body feeding her need to dance, as if dictating her each and every sensual move. Waiting for her rather sexy partner to arrive, she had one too many drinks and no longer had control of her body, not that she really tried to control it anyway._

_"Mattie!" yelled a familiar voice_

_"Steve! Over here!" she called back, making his way through the crowd of people he finally found his way to her_

_"Sorry I'm late babe."_

_"I don't care what you say, I'm only forgiving you if you make me wanna take you home!" the handsome man simply smiled back at her_

_"I'll do my best." he purred. A new song filled the club, the illuminating lights accenting every word._

_Madeline did her part teasing Steve, swaying each part of her to every word pressing up against him, now she left it to him. Steve happily took the lead, he knew she'd be taking him home tonight, he knew every one of Madeline's weak spots, her pressure points, and her sexual turn ons. Their bodies rocked in rhythm with each other to the song, Steve's hands slowly made their way from her tail bone to her ass cupping it in his large hands._

_Lowering his head To Madeline's ear he whispered_

_"You're so fucking sexy…" giving Madeline no time to come up with a smart quip he gently kissed her neck, she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling when she did, he continued to trail kiss along her neck. _

_Madeline could feel the heat buildup in her cheeks, ears, and further South. Steve began to get horny due to the light moans and panting his partner let out and decided it was time to take this game home, raising his head ever so slightly he nibbled and licked her earlobe, he knew her ears were her utmost weak spot…and he was right._

_Madeline could no longer stand the throbbing heat and moister that had built up in between her legs and knew it was time to head home and satisfy that need, and who better to do that for that for her than Steve McGarrett? Hailing a taxi they were barely loosing sexual contact throughout the entire car ride. It seemed like forever until they reached his place._

_Fumbling with the keys Steve finally found the right one sliding it into the lock he heard a rewarding 'click' and was instantly pushed into the apartment by Madeline, not that he hadn't planned to do the same to her, and did. Steve stepped closer to Madeline pushing her against the door before crashing his lips down onto her once more, lifting her leg onto his hip he led it in place as his other hand wandered up her shirt and she began to unbutton his._

_"Come here." Steve commanded in a sultry voice_

_Smiling a lustful drunken smile Madeline replied "Yes Sir!" jumping up, Steve held her up against the wall as she straddled him. They continued to kiss until Madeline forced herself to break away and say "Bedroom." as she pulled her purple and black tank top over her head tossing onto the floor, Steve kissed any and all of her exposed skin._

_Gently laying her down onto the bed, Steve unbuttoned her blue jean shorts and quickly pulled it off of her. Looking down at Madeline was an incredible sight for Steve. Slowly making her way further up the bed Steve reached for her thigh and slowly made his way in between them reaching her hot and moist center._

_Madeline gasped the instant his hand made contact with her most wanting anatomy_

_"You're already so wet." said Steve as a grin began to stretch across his lips_

_"And you already have a hard on." Madeline quickly retorted with a grin of her own. Leaning over her their lips made contact once again, tugging at the front of her bra it snapped loose releasing her captive breasts, Steve impatiently licked and sucked each one._

_Madeline let moans and gasps escape her freely as she worked on his pants, only for Steve to suddenly stop_

_"W-What?"_

_"I can't take it any more…" he growled, discarding of the useless clothe that covered her moist center along with his own clothes, leaning back over Madeline, he entered her._

_Madeline could feel his hardened member in her and felt the waves of pleasure that it washed over her, thrusting his hips in longer faster strides Madeline began to scream his name as he moaned hers. Nearing their climaxes Madeline moaned in breathless pants_

_"Together! Let's do it together!"_

_Kissing her once again, Steve felt her Nails dig deeply into his back, pulling away she screamed in ecstasy as her body convulsed under him and he was not far behind. They both laid in each other's arms breathless and spent, after a long silence Steve spoke_

_"You're amazing."_

_Madeline smiled up at him "You're better." Suddenly Steve gently pulled away from her_

_"Mattie, we need to talk." he simply stated_

_"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed_

_"What?" Steve asked in obvious confusion_

_"The last time someone said that to me after sex, my girlfriend broke up with me!" she said obviously angry and upset_

_"Mattie! It's nothing like that!" he quickly stated_

_"Then what is it 'like' Steven?" Madeline asked in an angered tone_

_"I love this, what we do almost every night but-" Madeline broke in_

_"You wanna stop seeing me, but it's you not me?" Steve had, had enough of her assumptions. Grabbing her by the shoulders he pulled her under him and pinned her down kissing her, she was finally quite._

_"Mattie, what I was _trying _to say was… will you Madeline Smith…Miller which ever you prefer, go out with me?" Madeline was honestly stunned, speechless even "Now you're quite?" Steve said with a chuckle._

_"Steven McGarrett, do you even need to ask?!" Madeline exclaimed with a smile reaching up to peck him on the lips._

_"I got one question for you." said Steve looking down at Madeline_

_"What is it babe?"_

_"Girlfriend?" he simply asked_

_"Shut up, it was a long time ago. And she was a bitch."_

_"Okay, okay" said Steve raising a hand in surrender "I was only curious!"_

_"Curiosity killed the horny cat." Madeline warned_

_"Horny?" Steve asked intruiged with a rather sexy grin and raised brow_

_"Actually that would be me…" Madeline corrected jumping atop of Steve's naked and well toned form "Ready for round two? You didn't think I was going to let you off that easy did you?" Madeline asked with a seductive smile_

_Smiling Steve replied "I hoped not." _

*Madeline Dream/Memory End*

Madeline's eyes shot open, her breathing was heavy, and she felt somewhat…horny.

'_You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!' _Madeline internally screamed '_What am I?! a fifteen year old boy?!'_ grunting in frustration, she pushed herself off of her air bed. Grabbing her phone she looked at the clock on her phone which read 2:45pm '_Wow, my sleep is gonna be out of whack…' _Madeline thought putting her phone back down.

"Okay, I officially feel gross, shower time!" Madeline exclaimed and made her way over to her bathroom. Pushing passed the slightly open door Madeline was greeted by a _very _naked Derek Morgan.

"SORRY!" Madeline quickly exclaimed slamming the door shut once again, eyes wide she leaned against it and couldn't help but whisper "Wow…" remembering every curve and hardened bump on his amazing sculpted body, all the way down to his…'_Stop Mattie! Stop!'_ Madeline quickly thought.

Pushing herself off the door she quickly walked over to the kitchen

"Food! Food, food, food, food…" Madeline repeated looking through her well stalked kitchen "Got it!" exclaimed the tired brunette "I'll make breakfast while I wait!" just as she stated her idea, she followed it to a T.

About twenty minutes went by and Madeline had finally finished making breakfast for her and her partner, just then are room door opened. Seeing Morgan step put Madeline felt she just wanted to hide, die, or jump into a deep and dark hole…or even all three. But her mind wasn't quick enough as Morgan walked into the kitchen

"Hey Mattie about-" quickly Madeline cut it

"I'm SO SORRY!" she quickly yelled "I didn't mean to! I just got too used to being with someone who didn't mind me walking in or just being alone in general I forget to knock!" she rapidly explained "But I did see anything!" she quickly admitted. She thought about it, she wasn't really lying she didn'tget a _clear_ shot of Morgan's manhood…unfortunately.

Shaking his head Morgan began to laugh "I was just about to say, we're even."

"What?" asked Madeline

"I saw your upper half, and you saw mine. Even." Morgan simply stated as if it were obvious

"Oh…right!" Madeline quickly exclaimed as it all finally made sense in her frantic head.

"Oooo what's all this?" asked Morgan gesturing to the laid out food

"Best way to a man is through his stomach! Or so I've been told." said Madeline with a smile

"Well that is true." Morgan replied with a smile walking closer to the small buffet

"Dig in!" Madeline said offering him a plate

"Dint mind if I do!" stated Morgan taking the plate from Madeline and began picking out his share of the food.

Madeline's kitchen counter tops are rather spacious, and due to the lack of furniture, Morgan really did make himself at home and joined Madeline up on the counter opposite of her, their conversations were light and filled with jokes, even flirtatious ones Morgan and Garcia often shared. Once there was a pause Morgan asked Madeline a question that had been nagging at him for quite some time

"Hey Mattie I've been meaning to ask, your last name is Smith, right?" Madeline nodded as her mouth was rather full, so Morgan continued "Who's McGarrett?"

Gulping down her food, she replied "My ex, Steven McGarrett."

"Your ex?" asked Morgan eye brows raised, intrigued

"He's the one ex that I stayed close with after breaking up, we're cool now. He gave me his jersey before I left to remember Ohana"

"Ohana?" Morgan asked slightly confused "I mean I heard it before, just can exactly remember what it means." Madeline smiled as she replied

"It means 'family'." Morgan smiled too.

After a couple of hours Morgan realized it was time to go

"Crap it's nearly five, I should leave." said Morgan jumping of the counter

"That you should." Madeline added following behind him into her room, she helped him locate his thing, which was quite easy, once he was packed and ready to go Madeline showed him to the door.

"Well it was awesome, see you later?" Madeline said as Morgan exited her home

"See you then" suddenly he embraced her into a quick hug "Thanks again." ruffling her hair he walked over to his truck, Madeline laughed

"Anytime!" Madeline yelled after him, waving goodbye. Madeline liked Morgan, he reminded her of Danny except Morgan's a bit taller.

Walking back inside Madeline jumped into the bath where she would more than willingly spend hours in at a time. Upon entering the steamy hot bath, Madeline couldn't help but feel extremely relaxed

"I'll be hanging out with Spence today…" Madeline whispered to herself, feeling a hotness begin to build on her cheeks, she corrected herself almost instantly "The team! I'll be hanging out with the team today!"

Madeline exited the bath by 7:45pm, and knew it would be best to get ready, now. Wearing worn out and purposely torn blue jeans, Converse, along with a black tank top and a loose purple, black, and blue pattered crop top over the tank. Wearing many mismatched bracelets that clashed well together on he left arm she managed to cover most of her scars, her hair was open flowing in calm waves down to the middle of her back.

She managed the reach the bar by 8:53pm, upon entering she was greeted by music resonating from the dance floor on her far left but had her name called out at her right. Looking around her eyes scanned the room until they came to an abrupt stop and her heart quickened

"Spence…" she whispered barely audible, but her whisper was not heard due to the music

"Mattie!" the sexy young doctor yelled once again waving an arm, slowly Madeline made her way through the crowd. All too soon she was sat next to him, but she knew she had to play it cool.

"Hey Spence!" Madeline said with a nervous smile, trying to calm the rising heat in her cheeks

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked his voice laced with a hint of worry and concern

"Oh yeah! Totally!" Madeline quickly responded

"So…how's everything?" asked Reid trying to strike up a conversation with his co-worker

"Everything's actually pretty good, I have tons of boxes to unpack at home. So that's going to keep me busy for a while." Madeline replied with a slight smile.

Before she knew it a conversation took off smoothly between the two young adults, the pauses were not awkward as Madeline thought they would be and each topic naturally lead to the next, and Madeline realized how much she missed….this. Just having a flowing conversation, at that moment Madeline knew she was able to be 'just friends' with Spence if it meant having more time for things like this.

Lost in the conversation Madeline nor Reid had noticed the entire team had arrived

"Hey guys!" Garcia announced

"Oh hey guys! I'm sorry we were just talking!" Madeline apologized with a chuckle

"Let me guess something about Star Trek?" asked Rossi taking a seat, soon so did the rest

"Actually yes, how did you know?" asked Reid

"Because it's you Reid." replied Emily as if it were the most bilious thing in the world

"Let me guess he was talking about the physics errors" joked Hotch, Madeline was told it wasn't very often he'd smile so she took in the moment

"Actually, Star Trek has many science improbabilities but not so many out right errors." Madeline stated matter-o-factly

"Especially considering how long ago it was made." added Reid, the team looked at the nerdy duo as if each had three heads, and suddenly broke out into a sea of laughter

"Okay, I came here to get somewhat drunk, not for a science lesson!" jokingly exclaimed Morgan with a smile.

The rest of the night went on fairly easy, and the team grew closer to Madeline with each; drink, chat, dance, and dare…yes they played truth of dare. However there was one team member who couldn't completely concentrate of the group festivities as much as he'd like.

Reid could barely look away from the new found beauty, there was a small voice in side of him that managed to get hold of a mega phone reminding him that this woman was familiar that he knew her…but from where. Each time he searched his mind for the answer he came to a dead end, so much for an eidetic memory.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter! And I hope you like this one too! Another creepy case the team has to face! Well I just wanted to say I'm making up some names for the victims any relation to someone fiction of not is PURELY coincidental. Once again I don't own Criminal minds or any of its characters! And Yes this story is going to lead into a Hawaii five – 0 cross over, which I don't own either (which will also ultimately have its own Fanfic soon!) well please leave any comments you may have, no matter how small! Each one is like a little birthday present to me! I love them! Okay enough from me, please enjoy!_**

Chapter 4

**_"The real ornament of woman is her character, her purity." – Mahatma Gandhi_**

It had been three months since the party at the bar and the team felt just like family to Madeline and her to them. They dealt with many types of bad guys and criminals from all over the US, it was then Madeline realized just how out of her league Reid really was. So Madeline decided to find a boyfriend top keep her personal life occupied, and she found one just as fast as she lost him.

"It's OVER Don!" Madeline yelled walking out of the rather empty coffee shop and onto the side walk only to spun around by the large man

"It's over when I SAY it over!" he yelled back. They began to yell back and forth, completely unaware of the people staring, two of which were close friends of Madeline

"Hey isn't that Mattie?" asked Garcia, lightly tugging on her main man Morgan is arm and was wrapped around hers

"I'm pretty sure it is." replied Emily.

Allow me to explain, Morgan and Garcia often have movie nights and they happened to run into Reid and Emily who had gone to see the same movie as them, so deciding to go watch the horror flick as one big group, they also left as one big group.

"I can't really see, but I remember the voice" stated Reid "It's definitely Madeline, and my guess that would be her boyfriend."

Suddenly the stood for an instant stunned, only for an instant before boy men ran toward them. Madeline was suddenly stuck, quiet hard by Don making her stumble. However before Morgan and Reid were able to reach her she regained her footing and punch Don square in the jaw

"BITCH!" Don yelled ready to strike her again when he was suddenly stopped by a rough hand grabbing his balled up fist

"Nu-uh." Morgan growled

"Hitting and FBI agent in front of four other FBI agents isn't the best idea." warned Reid, glaring at the man.

"What are you? Her fucking boyfriends? Well you can have her!" Don spat at the FBI agents before running away.

"And IT spits at people!" Madeline exclaimed in a feigned surprise referring to Don as 'IT'.

"I already sent his details to the local police, they have a APB out on him." Garcia quickly stated slightly out of breath from running over.

"What happened?!" Emily quickly asked

"I found out he was cheating on me, he tried to justify it. I told him it was over, he wouldn't take a hike, we fought…and here we are." Madeline said with a shrug

"Are you okay?" asked Morgan asked gently lifting her face by her chin

Pulling away Madeline replied with a smile "I'm fine guys, it's not the first time I've been sucker punched so it's all good!" Madeline felt utterly embarrassed, and wanted to quickly change the subject "So what brought you guys here?"

"Mattie…" Morgan said in a stern voice but was cut off my ringing cell phones, each person looking down at their devices all of them held the same message '**_CASE - GET HERE ASAP!_**'

"My car is just around the corner" stated Emily

"Alright let's go." said Morgan. As the team walked Madeline stayed at the back not wanting to be interrogated, but her hesitation didn't escape Reid

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Spence I'm fine!" Madeline snapped, realizing she had done so she suddenly hugged Reid "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Pulling away Madeline continued forward following the team.

Reid stood there for a moment, before quickly walking up behind them. However Reid didn't understand why his heart had quickened at that moment, and why in the world his eyes kept following after Madeline every chance they got.

Finally arriving at the BAU Hotch immediately instructed them to get their go bags, and they'd be briefed on a plane. Everyone looked at each other for a moment but did as they were told. Upon finally boarding the plane Hotch spoke

"Garcia please brief everyone on the case."

"**I live to serve!**" Garcia replied before beginning the briefing "**Okay there are five female victims; Marina Beat, Alice Tanner, Sabrina Rebiaz, Taylor Dawson, and Sarah Evans. Two were brunette, one red head and the last two were blonde. All white, ages with in their teens."**

"So he doesn't have a specific reference but their ages?" asked Morgan, scrolling through the case photos on his iPad

"Let me finish hot stuff, then you can profile away!" stated Garcia with a flirtatious wink

"Go for it mama." replied Morgan, and Garcia continued to speak

"**Three out of the two victims were raped and stabbed multiple times**"

"Over kill." mumbled Reid

"**Two of the three girls who were stabbed,** **Sarah Evans and Alice Tanner were arrested on prostitution charges, but were released into their parent's custody." **said Garcia

"But the other two were only shot once in the head and heart, no charges, and honor roll students."

"Exaction style." stated Hotch

"Then how are they their connected?" asked Rossi

"**See this is where I like to think of puppies and ponies**" stated Garcia with a frown "**All five girls had a carving of a cross in the middle of their stomachs.**"

"Question!" Madeline exclaimed

"**Shoot.**" said Garcia

"How were they found?" asked Madeline

"**Ah yes, I was just about to get to that. The girls who were stabbed were thrown into dumpsters all over the county, however the two girls who were shot were found wrapped together and laid down beside a dumpster.**" Garcia informed

"Wrapped together?" asked Reid, more himself than anyone as his eyebrows knitted together.

"That shows obvious signs of remorse" stated Morgan

"So what made those two girls so special? Why feel remorse for them but throw the other three away as if they were thrash?" asked Rossi

"Was there any connection between them Garcia?"asked Emily, looking at the spunky woman in the small screen

"**No I looked.**" she sadly replied

"Well keep digging and let us know if there are any overlaps." Instructed Hotch

"**I will search as fast as my heart pounds for a cretin agent, later my children!**" Garcia exclaimed before closing her monitor

"Wait…this sound familiar to me…." Madeline mumbled, catching Hotch is attention

"How?" he asked, suddenly Madeline exclaimed

"There was a quote, now I'm not saying it's a copy cat 'cuz the MO if deferent but the principle of what that man said follows what these killings" said Madeline

"What did who say?" asked JJ

"If I remember correctly it goes like this '**_Seven sacred virgins, entombed side by side, those less worthy, are scattered wide._**' – Robert Charles Browne. I mean the way Browne killed wasn't like that but that quote…" Madeline trailed off

"So if this UNSUB is on a mission, he's not gonna stop until we catch him." stated Emily

"Right." replied Morgan

"JJ tell the Santa Barbra police department that we're nearly there and to make sure everything is ready." said Hotch

"Got it." replied JJ picking up her cell phone

"The way the UNSUB killed his victims is like its two different people." stated Rossi

Madeline shook her head "He was cruel to three of them." with a sigh she continued "Raping a girl is physical, emotional, and mental torture, because it's something that is extremely personal to any girl even prostitutes, so having it forced onto you is painful. So stabbing them wasn't because he was impotent, he proved his dominance and capability through the rape, so the stabbing only serves as a way to kill her while causing extreme pain." stated Madeline

"Mattie has a point." stated Hotch before continuing "But each kill seemed personal due to the over kill, and if as Madeline says that these kills are based on the purity of the girls, then our UNSUB must know them on a personal level to have access to that information."

"Well no kid tells their parents that information" stated JJ with a chuckle

"So who would they tell?" asked Madeline

"Friends, therapist….guidance counselor maybe?" suggested Madeline

"Well whoever it is, that's who or UNSUB is" stated Rossi

**_The young red head walked into the large structure, she felt she needed to be forgiven for the sin she had committed. Sitting in the smaller wooden box were she was promised her redemption, she spoke_**

**_"Forgive me father for I have sinned."_**

**_"What is thy sin?" asked the hidden man_**

**_"My boyfriend wants me to give into his lustful temptations and have sex with him tonight, and I am willing to give him my chastity because I love him dearly, Father." the girl confessed_**

**_"I see…" the man replied "Come closer me dear." said the man, as she leaned in further to the partition he spoke again "Close your eyes my dear and pray for the Lord's blessing and forgiveness." stated the man._**

**_Silence took over as the girl began to pray, suddenly her certain was flung open_**

**_"Father?!" she exclaimed in surprise "What are you doing?!", those were the last words she spoke before her world was consumed into darkness._**

"Ah you must be the profilers." said a man walking up to the team, he was young and quite attractive "My Name is Eric Chase; I'm the head of this investigation. Welcome, your station in set up in there." he said gesturing to a private meeting room

"Thank you, I'm SSA Hotchner and this is my team" said Hotch before looking at his team "Morgan and Emily you go check out the last crime scene. JJ you deal with the press then go speak to the press with Rossi. Madeline and I will go speak to people in the area and see what they might know. Reid you and Garcia try to further your findings, as map out the locations of the murders and see if there are any patters or comfort zones." Hotch instructed each pair, and soon they were all headed their separate ways.

Madeline followed Hotch out of the police department

"So where are we heading first?"

"We'll go talk to the neighboring people by the dump sites, and hopefully if Garcia and Reid find any leads we'll go check those out too." Madeline nodded at Hotch's statement as they made their way over to their black SUV.

Madeline was always nervous around Hotch, she never knew why. The only time either of them spoke had something to do with the case. Answering his phone his phone, Madeline heard a one sided conversation that indicated something had happened

"Thanks Garcia." closing the cell phone, Hotch glanced over at Madeline then said "Another girl has gone missing, she hasn't been seen since yesterday, Garcia said it's most likely she'd going to be killed like the two 'pure' girls due to her background."

"Crap, should he head there?" asked Madeline referring to the abduction site

"No Morgan and Emily are already on it." Madeline simply nodded

"This is a picture of her, her name is Mollie Jackson, she's sixteen." said Hotch handing Madeline his phone, she was quite pretty with long wavy ginger hair, and it broke her heart to think they might not find her in time. Things became quite once again, suddenly Hotch spoke asking Madeline a rather personal question

"Madeline, could I ask you a question?"

"Mattie," Madeline corrected then continued "and yes of course."

"Why did you have your files sealed?"

"Well my files can be unsealed by a click of Garcia's key board but seeing as you're asking me this my guess is that you haven't opened them." pausing Madeline looking at Hotch and continued in a sincere tone "However if it's an issue feel free to look through them, I'm not hiding my past, I just want to forget about it. And when people look at me with pitiful eyes I can't forget. But if the day comes and my past can no longer stay in the past…I give you my blessing to unseal it."

"You really are quite…different." stated Hotch, a small smile playing on his lips

"Normal gets boring." Madeline replied with a chuckle, after a short pause Madeline spoke "Okay my turn." She stated with a smile "How's little Jack doing?"

Garcia had warned Madeline not to ask Hotch about his ex wife Haley, and briefly told her about the Boston Reaper and what the bastered had done to Hotch, but Madeline pretended not to know and genuinely did cared for Jack, she loved him the moment she met him, he was the sweetest and cutest little boy she had even met, Jack reminded her so much of her 'little sister' Ewa back in Hawaii.

Hotch smiled as he replied "He's doing good, I'm coaching his soccer team."

"Awww! That's so adorable! Are they any good?" Hotch paused, then hesitantly replied

"They have good sportsmanship…"

"That bad huh?" Madeline asked with a grin

"Yeah." Hotch replied with a sigh

"Well I don't care, I'd love to see one of his games…if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? Jack loves you, and besides it would be nice if someone watched. All the parents are glued to their phones." replied Hotch with a nearly unnoticeable smile.

Soon Hotch and Madeline reached the first dumpsite, turning off the SUV they both exited. Walking from door to door, Hotch and Madeline decided to split up, he'd take the right side of the street and she'd take the left. Nobody was any help, once finishing her rounds Madeline called Hotch

Answering on the first tone, he spoke "**Did you find anything?**"

"No, nobody heard or saw anything." Madeline replied walking down the street

"**Alright well where are you? We'll head to the next location.**"

"I'm at 33rd street. But Hotch I don't think we'll find anything."

"**What do you mean?**"

"I mean, the UNSUB throws his victims away. He doesn't do anything to them and the dump site."

"**You're right, okay I'm nearly there. We'll head back to the station and deliver the profile.**"

"that's probably be bett-" suddenly Madeline stopped "OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed "Hotch get here quick!" Madeline yelled into the phone before abruptly shutting it

"MADELINE!" Hotch yelled into the phone, his only reply was a steady tone. Speeding down the streets, Hotch caught site of Madeline, holding a girl in her arms. Speeding a bit more, he stopped in front of them

"That's-"

"Mollie." Madeline interjected. She was passed out in Madeline's arms, quickly Hotch exited the SUV and helped maneuver Mollie into the back seat, and they drove back to the station

"What happened?" asked Hotch looking over at Madeline

"I was walking up the street waiting for you when I saw her running through an ally."

Arriving at the station Mollie suddenly woke up screaming

"LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO!" she repeatedly screamed thrashing about in the car

"Mollie, we're FBI agents, we're not going to hurt you!" quickly exclaimed Hotch, as if her surroundings suddenly sunk in she began to cry, a look of relief washing over.

Madeline opened her door, and slowly opened Mollies hoping she wouldn't flee.

"Mollie you're safe now." Madeline cooed, suddenly Mollie jumped into her arms holding on for dear life. They slowly made their way into the police station, Mollie didn't dare let go of Madeline's arm.

"D-Don't leave me, please…" Mollie whispered to Madeline, with a gentle and warm smile Madeline nodded

"I won't, I promise." looking at Hotch Madeline spoke "Hotch can you please Garcia and Reid and asked them if they found anything?" nodding Hotch pulled out his cell phone

Madeline took Mollie into the interrogation room as it was the only quiet and non hectic room in the police station. Sitting Mollie down Madeline crouched down ultimately coming to eye level with the young red head, Madeline spoke

"Hey  
Mollie, can I ask you a few questions?" the young girl nodded "Do you remember anything about the man who took you?" she shook her head "Well then-" but the young girl cut in

"I don't remember what he looks like but I remember where he took me."

"And where was that?"

"He took me from church, St. Helena. I was in confession…she told me to pray for forgiveness and then everything went black."

"That's great! It's a big help." Madeline softly exclaimed with a smile squeezing the girl's hand "Do you remember where you ran away from?" she shook her head

"I just ran…" after a small pause she spoke again "but…I didn't smell something…it smelled like fresh paint, I remember 'cuz I felt really dizzy because of it. but please hurry there were two others there too!"

"We will, that's amazing, you really did help us Mollie." said Madeline gently hugging the girl "Do you mind if I go tell one of the detectives what you told me and come back?" Madeline could see a flash of sadness in Mollie's eyes as she weakly nodded, holding Mollie's hands in her own she spoke "Mollie, I _promise_ I'll come back, and I _never _break my promises." seeing a small smile appear the girl nodded once more.

Walking out of the room Madeline immediately ran into Reid

"Madeline we found where he might be holding the girls!" exclaimed Reid

"Good 'cuz I think I found out who he is." Intrigued Reid asked

"Who?"

"Mollie said the UNSUB is a Father at the St. Helena church. Mollie said she smelt fresh paint, look out for that." Madeline replied then instructed "Tell the team and there are still two girls that she saw still being held captive."

"Alright, you coming?" asked Reid

"No, I gotta go back in there." Madeline replied

"Why?"

"Who would wanna be alone after something like this happened?" asked Madeline walking back into the interrogation room but stopped "Oh and Reid"

"Yeah?"

"…Please be careful, he's spiraling downwards, fast, I don't you guys getting hurt."

"We'll be careful." With a smile Madeline turned back around into the room, Reid's eyes followed her until she was no longer able to be seen before sprinting off to find Hotch.

"Hotch!" Reid called out

"What is it Reid?" asked Hotch

"Madeline found out who we're looking for and I've narrowed down his comfort zone." replied Reid "I'll call Garcia and ask her to find a name."

"You do that I'll gather the team." replied Hotch nodding Reid ran over to the conference room, and called Garcia

"**Her Majesty Penelope Garcia at your service!**" exclaimed Garcia answering

"Garcia this is Reid, I need you to help me find the name of the UNSUB."

"**Anything for you baby boy!**" Garcia replied "**Gimme the details**"

"He works as a father at St. Helena church, due to the planning these kills must have taken he's probably in his mid to late forties."

"**Okaaaaaaay, there are four men, anything to narrow it down?**"

"He may have suffered a loss of somesort."

"**You are as smart as they say you are, that brings it down to one. Neill Anderson; forty three, wife died five weeks ago; right around the time the killings began. Address 33****rd**** street of the first dumpsite.**"

"Thanks Garcia."

"**Anytime, cutie!**" replied Garcia before hanging up

Quickly Reid once again dashed out of the room to find Hotch, finding his speaking to Morgan, relaying what Garcia had told him

"Thanks Red, Okay; Morgan, Emily, and JJ you guys go to St. Helena church. Rossi, Reid, and I will go to his house." Instructed nodding the team split up and headed out to their destinations.

"I'll come with you." a voice said from behind, it was Madeline

"What about Mollie?" asked Rossi

"Her parents came, and she told me to go catch the son of a bitch." Replied Madeline securing her vest

"Smart girl." Rossi replied with a chuckle

They raced over to 33rd street followed by four other police cars

"He was here this whole time?" asked Madeline her voice laced with anger and guilt

"Yes." Hotch plainly replied before bringing the SUV to an abrupt halt in front of a house Madeline had dismissed earlier that day and Madeline felt absolutely horrible.

Slowly yet swiftly all four team members made their way out the raven SUV and towards the house, pushing passed the creaky wooden gate, the agents slowly walked towards the front of the house, but broke out into a sprint once hearing a blood curdling scream. Kicking down the door, Hotch was the first to enter the house, hearing another scream Hotch, Madeline, and Rossi ran up stairs along with Reid, while the other officers went through to clear the rest of the house.

"Neill Anderson we're with the FBI, let her go." Hotch calmly stated in a strong tone

"NO! PUT YOU GUNS DOWN!" hysterically demanded the older man; he was practically bald and quite scrawny. He held a gun to the bleeding young girl's head. Slowly Madeline cut in front of Hotch, arms raise, weaponless.

"Madeline what are you doing?" Hotch whispered to his partner,

"He hates whores right?" replied Madeline.

Madeline noticed the flash of anger in his eyes when he had seen her, his eyes fixated on the young agent she spoke

"I understand what you're doing here Neill, you just want to clean this earth right?"

"That's right!" he quickly replied "I'm just trying to get rid of the filth!"

"Then let the girl go." Stated Madeline, slowly she moved away from her teammates clearing them from the line of fire.

"What?! No! She's filth!" he yelled pressing the gun closer to the blonde's temple, she whimpered in fear

"No, she's nothing compared to me." Madeline stated

"What do you mean?"

"She's a saint compared to me." she paused the continued in a sultry tone "I'm whore, before I worked for the police I was a low class hooker, I did any and everything for money…but now I do it for free." that set him off pulling the gun away from the teen he shot at Madeline, quickly Hotch shot him the instant he let the teen go to shoot his teammate.

Hotch ran over to the teenage girl while Rossi called for help and Reid ran over to Madeline "MATTIE!" kneeling down next to her, suddenly Madeline began to cough

"I'm fine Reid, check on her!" Madeline exclaimed in between coughs

"Its fine Hotch has her, can you stand?" Madeline nodded

The paramedics came and took away the bleeding girl, thankfully they were only minor injuries. Three other girls were found in the house, all unharmed.

"So this case ended somewhat well." Madeline stated looking out the jet's window

"As good as this case have ended, yes." replied Hotch Madeline paused before suddenly blurting

"I'm _so _sorry Hotch, I should have picked up something earlier…"

"Madeline…" Hotch paused, "Mattie" correcting himself he continued "You did your best, you managed to stop him from shooting that girl, which in its self is good enough." with a sigh Madeline nodded

"By the way did you mean those things you said to Anderson? About being a hooker?" asked Rossi. Madeline's head snapped his direction her eyes narrowing into a deathly glare

"What do you think?" nodding Rossi replied

"Tell me about you days back then some time."

"Rossi!" Madeline exclaimed with a laugh as she glared at him, the whole plane broke out into a sea of laughter.

It was around nine in the afternoon as the team's plane was half way home. Hotch and Rossi chatted, Morgan listened to his music next to JJ and Emily who chatted away about their relationships and JJ's son Ben. Madeline stood up from her seat next to Morgan and made her way over to Reid who sat alone reading

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Madeline

"Of course not." replied Reid, closing his book

"Oh! No don't stop 'cuz of me!" Madeline quickly exclaimed

"Naw don't worry it was my second time reading it." Reid replied

"Oh…well it must be good then, when did you last ready it?"

"Finished it about fifteen minutes ago." Madeline gave Reid a strange look, as if he had just grown arm

"But you were at the end of it when I came here…"

"I know." Replied nonchalantly replied, Madeline laughed

"I forgot, you're just that smart huh?" Reid let loose a smile of his own, but not due to Madeline's joke, but due to Madeline herself.

"So what's up?" asked Reid

"Actually I came here to ask you something." stated Madeline subduing her laughter

"Oh? What?"

"I wanted to know if you were up to having a movie night?"

Reid knew the usual movie night consisted of Garcia, Morgan, Madeline and himself fighting over one bowl of popcorn while watching horror flicks until they passed out. So how could he say no?

"Sure." he replied with a smile.

Reid went home, brought extra clothes and his nerdy PJs and headed to Madeline's house. He lived relatively close by, a maximum of a fifteen minute drive, but he got there in eight. Ringing her door bell, he heard an instant

"**COMING!**" from Madeline, soon enough she opened the door. "Hey!" exclaimed Madeline

"Hey." said Reid, immediately smelling the alcohol on her

"Come on in partner!" she slurred "I set up the movie, I'll be right back!" Madeline exclaimed disappearing into the kitchen.

Slowly walking into her home he closed and locked the door behind him and made his way into the living room, flopping down onto her couch, directly in front of him her TV.

"When are Morgan and Garcia coming?" asked Reid, his voice slightly loud so she'd hear him

Walking out of the kitchen Madeline held a bowl of popcorn and two beers "What?" she asked sitting down next to him

"When are Morgan and Garcia coming?" Reid repeated

"They aren't." Madeline plainly replied

"What? Why?"

"They planned a movie night of their own." Madeline replied "But I don't mind, it's just you and me!" Madeline exclaimed standing up, she walked over to the living room's light switches switching them off.

As she walked back over, Reid began to notice things he never had before, she was wearing loose sweat pants, her hair way up in a high ponytail, but what caught his eye above all else was her low cut tank top that she wore…without a bra.

"Ready?" asked Madeline slurring

"How much have you had to drink?" asked Reid narrowing his eyes

"A lot…" Madeline chuckle, flopping down next to her friend, she exclaimed "Press play!"

Grabbing hold of the remote that had been on the table to his right, Reid started the movie.

Suddenly Madeline scoffed

"What is it?" Reid asked looking to his left at Madeline

"I don't get it!" she slurred taking another sip of her third beer

"What do you mean?"

"I don't get why in almost _every _horror movie they have sex!" Madeline exclaimed gesturing the scene that began to unfold before them "It's like finding out that their friends have just been butchered is some kind of turn on!" Reid chuckled and her. However his smile soo faded as she straddled him.

"I mean if this was a movie, and I did this." said Madeline wrapping her arms around Reid's neck "And you knew there was a killer out there would you really fuck me?" Reid was stunned and unable to answer a question for the first time in his life, and such a simple one at that!

Madeline's breasts were inches away from his face, and Reid could feel his heart pound in his ears he needed her to get away before something else reacted.

"M-Mattie could you…" looking up at Madeline Reid suddenly stopped talking. He was lost in her glossy green eyes, there gaze locked.

"Spence…"

"Mattie…" the couple whispered in unison.

The gap between their lips disappeared, Reid felt fireworks, and his breathing stopped as Madeline deepened their kiss. Reid didn't know what to do, and let her take the lead. Her fingers tangled into his soft long shaggy brown hair. Barely separating from each other's lips, Reid slowly laid Madeline down onto her back, his slightly trembling hand slowly sliding up her shirt, but as soon as he reached her breast Madeline suddenly stopped. Reid quickly pulled away thinking he over stepped his boundaries, only to find that she had fallen asleep.

Quickly he stood, his breathing fast, and his hands shaking. He grabbed his things and ran out the door. Running into his car Reid felt like a rapist, he knew she'd hate him, she'd curse him, and she'd never want to talk to him ever again. But at that moment Reid realized what he had been feeling for Madeline these past months

"I'm in love with her…" Reid admitted to himself in his silent car as he drove away.

_**Hey well I hope you liked these two chapters! I wont be able to post for at least two weeks 'cuz exams are coming up and I really need to study for them! _ but I promise once there over I'll post! Wish me luck!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted in so long! _ January has been SO crazy it kinda feels like a bad nightmare, but I promise from now on I'll be posting every Friday or Saturday! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And again SO SORRY!_**

Chapter 5

Reid couldn't sleep a wink that night, the crimson heat still resided within his entire being, explicitly showing itself on his cheeks and refused to be hidden. No matter how many times he shifted in his bed or changed his position he just could not get comfortable. Looking to his left, he narrowed his tired eyes and loudly grunted, it was now seven in the morning and he had gotten home nearly five hours ago and he felt the time go by excruciatingly slow. His alarm was about to go off any mintue

"I'm going to die at this rate..." mumled Reid. He could feel his heart beating and it still was a little quicker than the average heart beat.

'_I'll just read something to pass the time._' He thought, with a long and tired sigh.

Tossing off his blanket, he threw his legs over the edge of his bed and reached for the alarm that had just began to ring only adding to his head ace. Sitting still for a moment he sighed once again before pushing himself off his chaotic bed, walking into his living room, which was reffered to as more of a library then a living room by his friends, he streched out his hand, and began running his slender fingers over the spines of his many books. Finally deciding he wanted a light read, his hand stopped at the spine of a thick palm sized gray book. Pulling it out, he glided over to his recline chair and began reading the collection of Latin poems about love.

"Ow!" Reid hissed in pain, the thin pink paper cut ran just along the top middle of his right index finger and it annoyingly stung. Reid hadn't realized it, but his eyes gazed at his palm - his entire hand - the crimson that had unknowingly faded away began to creep back and his calmed heart began to once again beat faster.

'_I touched her...with this hand..._' suddenly Reid nearly jumped five feet into the air, his cellphone's unexpected rining was the culpret of his suprise.

Waving his hand away he quickly reached over to his loudly vibrating cellular device. Reid's legs nearly gave out from under him, his mouth suddenly went dry as his eyes widened at the name on the phone '**Mattie S.**' the largely dislayed letters made Reid's heart stop. The ringing seemed as if it had gone on and on for years, when in reality it had only been seconds. It abruptly stopped, Reid let out a long breath he had unconsciously held ever since he saw the name. Relief washed over him but only for an instant, as a realiztion downed on him and his mind began to go frantic thinking of the things she was going to eventually say to him.

The first time Spencer hadn't answered his phone Madeline panicked, chucking her cell phone at the couch it bounced off only to fall onto the floor. Madeline began to anxiously run her fingers through her hair long soft dyed hair

'MATTIE WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW COULD YOU MESS UP LIKE THAT LAST NIGHT?!' Madeline inwardly screamed, hitting her head with both her balled up fists, she began to hyperventilate.

"W-What if he h-hates me?!" said Madeline, in between hysterical breaths for air. She knew she was inevitably heading full throttle onto the express high way to tears. "I-I have to call him…I HAVE to fix this!" Madeline exclaimed, dropping to her knees the young agent frantically searched for her cell phone. Finally finding the device under her sofa she knelt down lower practically gluing her face to the floor and reached for it, however it slipped further away

"Damn it! Come on!" Madeline cussed; reaching for it once again she pressed her face against the sofa reaching even harder. She could feel it at the tips of her fingers, pressing down hard on it with her middle finger she managed to grasp it and drag it out. "Yes!" she cheered in victory. Dialing in Spencer's home phone, she held her breathe as it began to ring

'_If he doesn't answer this time, I'll save us both the trouble and…quit. It's better than being ignored by him.'_ Madeline thought, her heart aching and praying for Reid to answer.

'_Freak, pervert, asshole, bastered..._' were some of the names Reid prepared himself for. Minutes later a ring sounded through the aprtment once again, however this time it was his home phone. Slowly, ever so slowly, Reid walked over to his kitchen counter where the phone sat sharply ringing, he didn't want to – he was petrified – but all too so he reached the ringing object.

"**Spencer?**" asked the all too familiar female voice. Somehow Spencer's own name made him cringe; Madeline never called him 'Spencer' not even when they fought, it was always 'Spence', 'Reid', or some humorous nick name, _never_ 'Spencer'.

"**Hello?**" Madeline called out "**Spence?**"

Snapping out of his comatose state he hesitantly replied

"Y-Yes…h-hello…" as Spencer spoke he cursed the inevitable stutter that came with each word.

"**It's Mattie.**" She introduced

"H-Hey Mattie…" sweat and fear began to seep out from each and every one of Spencer's pores.

"**Hey, listen about last night-**" Mattie began but was quickly cut off as Spencer interjected, surprising himself in the process.

"Mattie-" however Madeline quickly took control again

"**Please just let me finish.**" After her statement Spencer nodded, but she took his silence as a means to proceed "**I'm sorry about what happened last night, I was really drunk and…I don't remember anything.**" Stated Madeline, lying through her teeth, she remembered _everything_.

"Really?" asked Spencer in utter shock, relief washed over him and his mind finally relaxed as it was no longer expecting a brutal attack from the woman he loved.

"**Yeah…I'm sorry if I like drove you out of my house or something.**" Madeline stated apologetically

"N-No! Don't worry I just…had something I needed to do."

"**Really?**"

"Yeah." Spencer replied

"**Okay, well I'd better go and take care of this hang over, see you later Spence.**"

"See you, bye."

"**Bye.**" The long steady tone was Spencer's cue to shut his own telephone. Looking at his old fashioned beige home phone he sighed

"She forgot huh? I should be happy…I guess…" mumbled Reid, walking away from the receiver, he fell onto his arm chair sinking in deeply.

Reid knew he should have been relieved and extremely happy at his amazing luck, but he couldn't help but wonder why he felt a pang of pain in his heart when Madeline said she had forgotten what happened between them last night. That night was the first time in _years _his heart had ever raced so fast and oh the irony; it was forgotten by the every person who made it happen!

Hanging up the phone Madeline sat on her thinly carpeted floor; still and motionless. Feeling the helpless tears roll down her cheeks she made no effort to wipe them away, her eyes held great sadness that eventually filled her entire being, an unpleasant smile pulled at the corners of her quivering lips…and she began to bitterly laugh

"H-He r-really doesn't want to b-be with me…" Madeline whispered, forcing her voice to make it somewhat auditable

Madeline felt pain and sadness course throughout her, Spencer _could _have said her remembered, after all he wasn't drunk and with that eidetic memory of his how could he forget? He _could _have said something if he really wanted to be with her. He _could _have told her what she did, because Madeline thought whole heartedly she wasn't the only one who felt sparks. Then again maybe she was.

"Ow…" Madeline grunted, the hangover suddenly making itself apparent. Slowly picking herself off the floor, Madeline felt an unexpected anger take over and yelled

"DAMN IT!" Harshly swiping all her belongings off her table and onto the floor she groaned "What's wrong with me…" wiping away the falling tears Madeline made her way into her kitchen.

Flicking the switch of her coffee machine she waited for the lukewarm water to reach a scorching temperature once again. Pulling herself up onto the cold kitchen counter Madeline shivered as her bare thigh made contact. Wiping away the tear streaks Madeline sniffed and swallowed her sadness

"I haveto move on…Spence _clearly_ has." Madeline painfully spat, hearing the click of the coffee maker Madeline hopped off the counter and grabbed a mug pouring herself a cup of scalding bitter black coffee. Walking out of her kitchen and past the living room Madeline made her way into her modest size room, placing her coffee on the bedside table she curled up into a ball on her ruffled bed and sighed

"This sucks..." Uncurling herself Madeline threw her legs over the edge of her bed and reached for the small table's drawer. Pulling out a small orange bottle of sleeping pills Madeline thought '_I just wanna sleep the day away..._' Rolling off the cap she shook two pills into her palm. Reaching for her mug of coffee, she downed the two pills burning her tong slightly '_Well this is ironic, sleeping pills and coffee._' The corners of her lips formed a small smile at her thought. Throwing herself back onto her bed Madeline sprawled herself and waited for the pills to take effect.

*Madeline dream/memory*

_Madeline was doing her very best _not _to punch Joshua Hicks in the face_

_"Josh stop it!" Madeline exclaimed, shoving the now sixteen year old boy._

_Madeline _thought_ she could get along with Josh, he was a couple of months older than her – just like Spence – he seemed really nice to both her and Spencer. But for some reason ever since the moment he announced it was his sixteenth birthday he's been a total jerk, indirectly teasing Spencer, and Madeline has had enough._

_They had decided to play spin the bottle and unfortunately Josh took this chance to embarrass Spencer, much to Madeline's surprise_

_"Oh come on Spence! The bottle landed on you, so you _have _to kiss Heather." Stated Josh, laughing in mockery _

_"No he doesn't!" Madeline quickly defended_

_"I'm gonna go with Mattie on this one, I don't want to kiss him either…" Heather interjected, looking Spencer up and down she scoffed in disapproval and disgust as she rolled her eyes_

_"I didn't mean it that way!" Madeline quickly stated, scowling at Heather. Madeline felt a wrenching pain in her heart each time she looked at Spencer's sad face, he sat right across her in their large circle of hooligan teens; so it was kind of hard to miss him._

_"Hey cut Heather some slack, who would wanna kiss him anyway?" stated Evan Sanders who sat to the right of Spencer_

_"Yeah, why are you even here?!" asked Stacy Evans, glaring at Spencer _

_"I wanted Mattie to come and she said she wouldn't unless he came too." Sighed Josh with a shrug. Madeline's intensions of bringing Spencer to this party were only positive, hoping for people to see what a fun loving and sweet guy he was, not ridicule him every chance they got_

_"M-Maybe I'll just leave…" mumbled Spencer, Josh- along with the others- cheered_

_"That's the best thing you've said all night!" laughed Heather_

_ Slowly spencer got up and walked away, only to be tripped up by Josh. Spencer landed harshly onto the wooden floor boards with a loud 'thud' and everyone began to laugh even harder. Madeline could see the pain in Spencer's eyes and could no longer sit still_

_ "THAT'S IT!" screamed Madeline, shooting up she charged Josh. Straddling him she managed to get two punches in before getting pulled off him by Evan and Mark, pulling away from the two boys Madeline quickly ran over to Spencer_

_ "Spence are you okay?!" asked Madeline, looking over Spencer's face and hands_

_ "Y-Yeah, but Mattie why did you do that?" however upon hearing Spencer say he way 'okay', Madeline turned to look back at the crowd of kids not hearing his question_

_ "Hey asshole! Josh!" Madeline called out_

_ "What?" bitterly asked Josh, rubbing his swelling cheek_

_ "You wanna know who _wants_ to kiss Spencer?" yelling the question grabbing everyone's attention, Madeline pulled Spencer in by his collar harshly crashing their lips together._

_ A minute must have gone by; by the time Madeline finally let Spencer free_

_ "Me!" exclaimed Madeline, answering her own question. Spencer's eyes were glued wide with shock, so were most of the party members'. "Spencer I'm _more _than ready to leave, you?" faintly nodding, Madeline helped Spence up and they both left Josh's house; Madeline smiling at their defeat and Spencer still in shock, unaware they were holding hands as they left._

*Madeline dream/memory end*

Faint banging was Madeline's rude awakening to her joyful yet somewhat restless sleep. Slowly she opened her drowsy eyes, trying to focus them on her digital clock; the red digits read '**8:32pm**' grunting Madeline tossed herself onto her side, slowly but surely slipping back into her slumber. Suddenly the harsh banging got louder, snapping her eyes open Madeline screamed

"COMING!"

Throwing her legs off the side of her bed once again, Madeline tiredly rubbed her; head, eyes, and neck as she slowly made her way to the front door. Killer intent in her eyes as she marched, compiling a mental list of the ways she was going to kill the person at the door, even if it was a girl scout. Upon reaching the front door Madeline inhaled deeply before swinging the door open and blurted

"WHAT THE _FU_..." suddenly Madeline paused "Morgan?" stated the sleepy woman in confusion, staring at her collogue a little surprised, she cocked her head to the side and saw Emily along with Garcia standing behind the large man

"Hey baby girl!" Garcia greeted, walking around Morgan and passed Madeline followed by Emily. Both made themselves at home

"Can I come in?" asked Morgan, looking expectantly at Madeline

"Sure, just shut the door behind you." Turning on her heels Madeline entered her living room and was followed by Morgan.

Seeing her two girlfriends all dressed up she knew something was up. Garcia wore a deep emerald green dress that came up to her knees, with a low V cut diamond encrusted collar that showed off what Garcia knew was her biggest asset; her breasts, and finally jet black high heeled boots. Emily looked nearly as good as the team's sexy tech analyst; she wore a jet black shirt that has a low square cut collar exposing the tops of her bust; it fit he like a glove, along with a pair of blue bell bottoms, and of course black stiletto heels

"Well don't you two look quiet sexy." Applauded Madeline, taking in the sight of her two friends, and as for Morgan, his usual attire did him the justice of making him quiet eye catching; as it always does. "So why are you guys here?"

"Glad you asked!" exclaimed Emily clapping her hand together "We were planning to go to this new club that just opened that's apparently _really _good, we wanted you to come."

"What made you guys think I wasn't busy?" skeptically questioned Madeline, folding her arms with a widening grin

"Nothing, except that you didn't answer your cell." replied Morgan, walking around Madeline plopping down onto her loveseat

"Even if you were busy, we wanted to check if you were okay." Emily added, smiling

Madeline felt happy, she knew everyone in the team cared for each other but she didn't think they'd go out of their way to check up on her

"Okay, so how long will it take you to get ready?" Garcia piped up

"What makes you think I wanna go?" Madeline retorted, raising a brow

"Hmmmm how about, you're; hot, bored, sexy, and SINGLE!" answered Garcia laughing, Madeline slightly cringed at the last word

"Alright, gimme like fifteen minutes and _don't _lecture me if I look like a slut!" Madeline stated with a chuckle, walking back into her room.

Hearing the door click the team members began to talk

"Well this place looks like the Tasmanian Devil made its way through, what do you think happened?" Emily piped up, sitting down next to Morgan

"I don't know but I hope she's okay…" sighed Garcia, looking at the chaotic mess

"Do you think she was asleep?" asked Morgan

"No doubt, she was in her PJs and her eyes were practically blood shot." Replied Emily

"I wonder what happened." Morgan thought aloud

"Mattie looked like a total mess…I think she cried. But whatever it was…I hope she'll be okay." Stated Garcia, pouting

"Me too mama." Agreed Morgan, wrapping his arms around Garcia he stroked her arm in hope of comforting his baby girl "Me too…"

It was nearly an hour later when Madeline finally stepped out of her room, about a half hour earlier the team went through her fridge helping themselves to a beer.

"Finally!" exclaimed Morgan, upon hearing the click of her door and the 'click, clack' of heels

The group stared in awe when they saw Madeline step into the living room. Her hair was down and wavy complementing her facial features, Madeline was wearing a long sleeved deep yet vibrant blue crop top that fit Madeline like a second skin, the hem coming up to her midriff but moved further up if he lifted her arms in the slightest, and the collar plunged down exposing the tops of her perky breasts, along with black skinny jeans, thick blue heels that zipped up to her ankles, a thin strapped small brown bag, and a black choker.

"Well don't you look…" Morgan began but was cut off by Garcia

"Slutty!" Garcia joked, clapping with an ear to ear grin

"Thank you! I think…" Madeline replied "Ready to go?"

"Born!" replied Emily, laughing everyone headed into Morgan's large truck and raced to the club.

Arriving at around ten the group were quickly met by a large queue

"Damn! It's gonna talk hours to get in!" grumbled Madeline

"Never fear, 'cuz Derek Morgan is here!" exclaimed Garcia, bypassing the line they made their way to the front

"Hey Derek!" greeted the large bouncer by the door dressed in a black over black suit

"Hey Al, mind letting us in?" asked Derek

"Of course!" Al replied, with a large grin he unhooked the partition rope and let them in

"How'd you do that?!" asked Madeline in obviously impressed. The loud music shook the club, and people jumped, danced, and swayed to it. Lights flashed all over and Madeline had to admit; the DJ really was the 'dance commander' of these people, his music mixes made her even want to jump up and dance.

"Well let's just say I know the guy who owns this joint and he owes me." Slyly replied Morgan. The four made their way to the bar, however not before turning several heads

"Well finding someone to dance with won't be hard!" laughed Emily, looking round Madeline replied

"You got that right Em!"

"Four shots please!" Asked Garcia trying to voice herself of the music, nodding the bartender quickly came back with the order

"One, two, three...bottoms up!" Cheered Morgan, all four downed their drinks the hot liquid warming their bodies

"Wow!" Exclaimed Madeline "All right, now that I'm all warmed up it's time to dance!"

"Want a partner?" Offered Morgan, Madeline shook her head

"Thanks honey, but mister tall, dark, and handsome over there is eyeing me and it's funny that I don't mined..." Purred Madeline, making her way into the crowed keeping eye contact with the handsome man for the majority of her journey.

'Turn Me On' - David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj, sounded throughout the whole club moving everyone present. Reaching roughly the middle of the dance floor Madeline began to sway her body to the music, occasionally looking back at the man they both grinned as he made his way over to her

"Hi..." greeted the tall handsome man, closing in on Madeline

"Hey…" she replied grinning

"Mind if I join?" asked the man, coming closer to Madeline

"That depends." She teased

"Depends on?"

"If you can dance." Madeline chuckled, the man laughed

"I'm sure I can manage that much." Replied the man, they swayed to the music and slowly - but noticeably to Madeline - the man began wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her in closer. Soon enough they were bumping and grinding to the sexual club music, Madeline was happy and way actually managing to have fun with the man named 'Taylor'

"You're really sexy" Taylor purred into Madeline's ear

"Thanks." She replied with a giggle, and all to soon Taylor become weird

"Your feet must be sexy too huh?" He whispered to her. Abruptly stopping in mid motion Madeline looked up at him

"I'm sorry did you just say 'my feet'?" Asked Madeline, praying she had heard her Mr. Hottie wrong

"Yeah, they-" he began, but she quickly placed her palms onto his mouth and stopped him

"I'm sorry I'm not into that stuff honey..." Sighing Madeline, turned on her heels and walked back to the bar quickly running into Garcia

"Hey babe! What happened to 'tall, dark, and handsome'?"

"It didn't work out…" Madeline trailed off

"Why not?!" gasped Garcia, feigning surprise and offence

"He likes feet...he called them 'sexy'."

"And that is keeping you from banging his brains out beacuuuuuuuuse?" Asked Garcia, hailing for another shot Madeline replied

"Normaly it would bother me this much I guess but...remember last week that case we worked? The foot fetish killer?" Garcia cringed at the memory

"Point taken...talk about a 'toe dominatrix'..." Mumbled Garcia

Madeline and Garcia made small talk when somthing suddenly dawned on the moderately drunk brunette, looking to her left at her blonde Barbie doll friend she spoke

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"Huh?" Asked Garcia, takeing another sip of her vodka martini

"Why aren't getting down and dirty with your 'Moca sex god'?" Asked Madeline, quoting a frequntly used term for Morgan

Garcia chuckled "Yeah, like I could _totally _compete with those girls." Replied Garcia, her eyes wondered once again to Morgan but a frown appeared when her eyes also caught the sight of the two girls grinding on him

"Garcia, you'll never know unless you try!" exclaimed Madeline

"WHAT?" yelled Garcia, the new song was far too loud for any kind of conversation. Grunting Madeline downed the liquid which burned her throat, then suddenly grabbed Garcia by the arm and began to drag her out of the club through the back door

"What the hell?!" shouted Garcia, once the two of them reached the ally way behind the club

"What the hell, what the hell Garcia!" Madeline repeated

"What?" asked Garcia in utter confusion, sighing Madeline spoke

"Okay let's start from the top, Garcia I _really _think you should go dance with Morgan!"

"Okay let me say this for a _second time _Mattie, there is no way!" exclaimed Garcia

"Why not?" questioned Madeline, folding her arms while leaning her left hip

"Mattie you and Em have a better chance than I _ever _will; your both pretty, smart, skinny..." Garcia paused for a second as she felt her self-pity begin to take over "I hide behind a mask I call 'individuality', I'm not the kind of girl guys eye from across a smoky bar and-"

Madeline had enough of Garcia's insecurities, the months they had been friends she had come to realize how shy Garcia actually was and how she lowered her standards because she felt like she might not ever be good enough. So even if it was a drastic measure, Madeline's last shot helped her with her decision, one she hoped she could firmly get her point across.

Charging up to Garcia Madeline tightly held her friends by her face and reeled her into a suddenly yet quiet sensual kiss, Madeline felt Garcia stiffen at the sudden action and she couldn't help but giggle against her friend's lips. A minute and two gropes later Madeline finally freed Garcia, however the blonde goddess stood frozen and Madeline bean to laugh

"Dude your face is like…" said Madeline, then imitated Garcia's face

"W-Why did you do that…" squeaked Garcia

"I was trying to get my point across." Replied Madeline with a nonchalant shrug

"What point?!" Garcia suddenly bursted, however Madeline didn't replied but instead smiled and Garcia couldn't help but catch the contagious smile

"To show you that you _are _sexy P!"

"And you kissing me does that how?" asked Garcia raising a brow

"I used to be bisexual, and was pretty picky about who I made out or slept with – still am – but the moment I saw you P, I thought 'Damn she's sexy!'"

"Oh really?" questioned Garcia brimming with disbelief

"Yes Penelope, really." Madeline replied, her honestly was clear "Not Emily and not JJ, you." Garcia couldn't help but blush slightly "So please don't take yourself for granted because P, you are the true 'Sexy Tech Goddess'. So I want you to go in there and kick those boney ass girls away from your Moca God!" commanded Madeline, Garcia's beautiful bright smile finally graced her lips again.

They both walked back the back door when Garcia suddenly stopped, turning on her heels she locked eyes with Madeline once again

"Thanks Mattie." Stated Garcia

"For what? Telling the truth?" replied Madeline

"Something like that." Chuckled Garcia

"Well hey if this whole Morgan thing doesn't work out, gimme a call." Joked Madeline with a wink

"Will do!" laughed Garcia, turning back they opened the back door re-entering the club. The music quickly washing over them as they made their way through the crowd and back to the bar, they ran into Emily and caught her contemplating if she wanted the shot she held in her hand

"Ready my Goddess?" asked Madeline, patting Garcia's shoulder. Nodding Garcia snatched the shot out of Emily's hand and downed it, and began to walk towards the fortress of women that guarded her Moca god

"Well I guess I didn't really want that shot…" laughed Emily unsure

"Guess not." Chuckled the auburn haired woman

"Where were you guys?" asked Emily

"Garcia needed a pep talk." Replied Madeline, claiming a stool next to Emily

"Does that 'pep talk' talk have something to do with why you have Garcia's pink lipstick on your lips?" questioned the dark haired beauty, with a raised brow. Madeline's eyes widened as she quickly wiped her lips

"Maybe!" she laughed in reply

"May I ask what this 'pep talk' was about?" pressed Emily, leaning in closer. Looking over her shoulder Madeline turned around and rested her elbows onto the bar grinning

"That." Madeline simply replied, gesturing to the now closely grinding couple; Morgan and Garcia. Emily looked onto the couple wide eyed at her two friends as they danced to 'Sweat' – Snoop Dogg ft. David Guetta

"_You _made _that _happen?! Finally!" exclaimed Emily in a surprised laugh

"What can I say? When it comes to others I can make miracles happen but when it comes to myself I fuck up every relationship." Chuckled Madeline

"You can say that again." Plainly stated an unfamiliar, both woman turned their heads back towards the bar, Madeline's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as she felt her blood pressure instantly rise; she began to scowl

"JADE?!" Madeline screamed, infuriated

"I-I take it you to know each other?" hesitantly asked Emily

"Yeah, she's my bitch of an ex-girlfriend." Growled Madeline.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! So I'm kinda glad I'm not posting at midnight :P Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And thank you for commenting, following, and choosing this story as a favorite! Please leave comments and opinions I love reading them, each one means a lot to me! Okay on with da story!**_

Chapter 6

The club's music was loud and thumping, just like Madeline's pulse only hers pounded harder with extreme hatred

"What are you doing here?" asked the furious brunette

"Duh, I work here!" the blonde immediately replied. Madeline looked over her clothing, she indeed did work at the club but that didn't mean Madeline had to put up with her

Scoffing Madeline replied "So you _can _tell the truth."

"Mattie when will you let it go?! It happened _years ago!_" defended the woman named Jade

"Just because it happened a while back doesn't mean it was right, and it _certainly _doesn't mean I have to forgive you." Answered Madeline, looking at her partner she sighed. She didn't want to be the downer of her group's night "I'm gonna go outside and have a cig." Madeline stated while looking at Emily. Flashing one last glare at the bartender she marched out of the club.

"_Just _when I thought I was having fun…" Madeline mumbled, looking through her bag she retrieved her packet of menthols cigarettes.

The back ally had only gotten darker but that didn't bother Madeline, she had been in worse places many times before. Pulling out the long thin cigarette Madeline looked for her lighter, finally finding it she lit her cigarette. That's when she heard the back door open, she was ready to throw punches if it was Jade

"Mattie you okay?" asked the acquainted voice, turning around Madeline came to face Emily

"Em what are you doing here?"

"Well I _do _actually care when my friends are upset you know." Joked the dark haired woman

"Thanks but I just wanna be alone right now." Sighed Madeline, inhaling a long drag from her cig

"That's not gonna happen, but I'm all ears." Emily replied

"It's a long story." Madeline diverted, taking another drag

"We have time." Emily replied earnestly, Madeline sighed once again

"Fine, well…" she began but was interrupted

"Wait, before you start can I have one?" asked Emily

"You smoke?" asked Madeline, a little surprised

"Hey I wasn't exactly a saint as a teen either." Chuckled Emily

Pulling out another cig Madeline handed it to Emily, taking it she slid it in between her red lips and Madeline lit it. Inhaling Emily spoke

"Well what's your beef with 'Jade'" asked Emily, the smoke seeping out from her mouth as she spoke

"Well…"

*Madeline memory*

_It had been a hard for Madeline, with everything that happened with her step-father and loosing Spence, she decided she'd had it with men and waited to try something new. It was her first year of collage – that she was able to afford thanks to her scholarship – when she met Jade Rees, who was more than willing to help Madeline with her new 'change'. They had been dating for a year at this point and Madeline felt grateful to her former friend turned girlfriend for everything she helped her through._

_It was Madeline's nineteenth birthday and Tania had thrown her a big party bash at her mansion like home_

_"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG! WAAAAHOOOOOO!" cheered the crowed, encouraging Madeline. Finally allowing her mouth to part from the tube she too stupidly cheered_

_"Awesome Mattie!" congratulated her girlfriend, before kissing her_

_"Thanks babe!" laughed Madeline as their lips parted. Upon seeing the two girls kiss all the boys – and some girls – drunkenly cheered once again_

_"Babe I think we should go home…" slurred Madeline, her vision blurry_

_"Babe!" exclaimed Jade "That guy want to have a threesome, we have to! It's your last year as a 'teen'!" replied Jade, winking at the very attractive man at the bar_

_"J you know I don't do guys anymore, why do you think I'm dating you?" stated Madeline, leaning on Jade._

_Grunting Jade rolled her eyes, placing Madeline down on the couch she replied_

_"I'll be right back with something that'll make you change your mind!" she grinned, walking off to the man. _

_Madeline's eyes followed after her, as she fought to keep her head up straight. The man gave something to her in a small plastic bag, soon Jade was back with a shot_

_"Fine, we'll go home I promise. But _only _if you have this last shot!" bargained Jade_

_"I don't think so, I'm just about…ready to pass out." Replied Madeline_

_"Fine then stay here!" grunted Jade, standing_

_"Baby wait!" Madeline called out in a thick slur, halting the pink streaked blonde "Fine, last shot."_

_Jade's lips widened into a devilish grin "Last shot baby, I promise." She purred, sitting down once again next to Madeline. Handing Madeline the shot glass, she looked at her girlfriend one last time before tossing back the body warming liquid._

_"See that wasn't so bad!" gleefully stated Jade, and then unexpectedly called the man from the bar over "Kevin! Come one let's go!"_

_"Wait J…I said I didn't want to…" suddenly Madeline stopped talking, her head felt extremely light, lighter than it had felt before the shot_

_"You carry her and I'll bring the car around." Instructed the giddy blonde, the handsome and large man did as told and picked Madeline up bridal style_

_"W-What was…in that shot?" asked Madeline, fighting for consciousness_

_"Something that'll make this night a whole lot more fun." Whispered the man, everything went black._

_Madeline woke up with a blistering head ace in a brightened room unable to move due to the numbing pain her body felt_

_'_W-What's going on…_' she thought, her eyes lazily searching the room _

_"Well look who's up!" exclaimed Jade_

_"What happened?" mumbled Madeline, slowly and carefully sitting up_

_"You, Kevin, and I had sex. What else?" Jade plainly replied, walking over to Madeline_

_"What?!" Madeline, exclaimed panicking_

_"Babe chill!" grunted Jade "We need to talk." _

_"What…wha…" rambled Madeline, trying to remember last night's events_

_"You and I are…well…over."_

_"What?" Madeline asked confused, her thought process as slow as ever_

_"I want a girl who's more…adventures and fun. That's not you." Jade continued, and then suddenly kissed Madeline, who did nothing in protest. "Well it's been fun and you should clean up." Stated Jade grabbing her purse as she headed to the door_

_Stopping she looked back a final time_

_"Kevin says thanks for last night by the way and the room is paid for just remember to sign out, bye!" cheerfully fare welled Madeline's now ex-girlfriend._

_As the door closed, Madeline sat alone in the single bed no-tel motel; struggling to regain last night's lost memories. Slowly and very painfully Madeline stood up and walked to a single mirror that hung on the room's wall_

_"Clean up?" Madeline thought aloud, reaching the mirror she stood there in a terrified shock. Madeline was completely naked, hung over, and bruised _

_"She drugged me…" Madeline whispered to herself, suddenly she fell to the floor and began to cry as last night's memories came flooding in; the drugs, sex, and beating. In between sobs and gasps for air Madeline had only one question_

_"WHY?!" she screamed in agony. _

_*_Madeline memory end*

As Madeline finished relaying her - one of the many - painful past memories she had realized she never told _anyone _what Jade had done to her on her nineteenth birthday, and somehow felt as if a weight had been lifted.

"I know you may think I over exaggerated, but to wake up like that…especially when Jade knew _everything _about my past, a past I had hardly gotten over at that point. I never told anyone but her and she just-"

"Mattie you have _every _right to be upset." interjected Emily, with a firm expression

Madeline didn't know what came over her at that moment, maybe the alcohol had finally caught up to her or maybe it was Emily's now sympathetic expression; either way Madeline couldn't fight back the tears that began to roll down her pale crimson cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't k-know why..." Stuttered Madeline, wiping away the helpless tears that continued to fall. Flicking the dimming cigerette away, Emily engulfed the brunette into a warm hug

"You've been storng for too long Mattie..." The dark haired woman whispered in a gentle and warm voice, gradually tightening her grip on Madeline

Madeline hated being pitied and that was why she never told anyone – but Jade – about her past, however she could feel that her friend's hug wasn't out of pity nor disappointment or shame, instead it was out of cheer kindness and understanding. Madeline gripped on to her friend as she silently cried into her shoulder.

Madeline made a decision long ago promising herself not to be ashamed of her past nor need to depened on anyone else for that matter, her resolve was engraved into skin in the form of a poetic tattoo so she would never forget. But at that moment she really needed someone to lean on. After a few moments the two women realsed eachother

"Mattie can I tell you something, pure honsety here." Stated Emily, looking into her partner's green eyes. Madeline nodded in comfermation

"I know people who have had a lot less 'tradigies' happen to them but ended up in worse situations and lives they choose out of selfpity...but you..." Emily paused, raising Madeline's face by the chin, then continde "... Instead you embraced it and moved on. And that's what made you who you are today, never forget that." Stated Emily with a gentle smile

Madeline nodded, finally allowing a smile to curve her rosey lips

"Thanks Em." Wiping away the last of her tears, Madeline chuckled with a sniff "If anyone asks I'm drunk okay?"

"Gotcha!" Emily replied with a giggle of her own

Suddenly the club music played in the distance but was quickly cut off by the harsh slamming of a metallic door

"We need to talk." Sternly stated a female voice, one of which Madeline recognized immediately. Turning on her heels Madeline faced the woman

"What the fuck do you think _we_ _need _to talk about?" Madeline growled

"We need to talk about what happened _years ago_, that you _still _won't let go!" stated Jade, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Here's all I have to say to you…" replied Madeline, then with great force Madeline struck Jade in the face with a tightly clenched fist "…that's all." Madeline looked back at Emily, who quickly spoke

"I didn't see _anything_!"

Chuckling Madeline and Emily walked back into the bar, leaving Jade to care for herself. The two women made their way over to the bar once again and Madeline ordered

"Two of the _strongest _drinks you got!"

"Coming up!" replied the man behind the counter

"Make it four!" exclaimed a voice from behind, turning Emily and Madeline were greeted by Garcia and Morgan

"Got it!" the man behind the bar replied once again

"Did you two really think you could get away with having drinks without us?!" questioned Morgan

"Maybe!" laughed Emily

"Here you go!" stated the man, placing four mysterious colorful drinks before the four team members

"What is this?" asked Garcia, voicing herself over the music

"Your girl here said she wanted the 'strongest drink' we got and this is it! It's a club concoction, perfectly legal but it's not liable for what you guys do after consumption!" joked the handsome man, laughing the team counted to three then downed the glass of colorful liquid, which made each part of their anatomy shiver.

'Shots' – by LMFAO played throughout the club only encouraging the team members into further drunkenness.

It was nearly three in the morning when Reid got the text from Morgan saying to pick him up from a club because he was – once again – drunk off his ass. Driving down the nearly empty and dark road, Reid did something he hadn't done in a long time; he switched the radio on. He was just in time to hear a man ranting on about celebrities – not that Reid actually cared.

Listening to the radio, Reid noticed Morgan practically stumbling out of the club with three others and honked his horn getting the team's attention, they made their way over.

Clambering into the car, Morgan, Garcia, and Emily sat in the back while Madeline hopped in the front each one laughing uncontrollably. All obviously plastered and all reeked of alcohol. Looking over at his partners Reid chuckled, but his eyes stopped and lingered over at Madeline and her appearance; damn did she look sexy.

"Ma casa! Ya'll can sstayy at ma place!" Madeline suddenly exclaimed with an extreme slur

"Yeah!" everyone cheered in agreement, laughing Reid started up the car once again and headed to Madeline's house

It was nearly four in the morning when they reached Madeline's place, Garcia was the first to exit the car stumbling onto the side walk

"Shizt!" exclaimed Morgan, stumbling out after her and tried to help up his tech goddess. Emily was simply laughing like a fool, shaking his head Reid switched the car's engine off and helped Emily out of the car.

The five BAU members made it up to the door step and waited for Madeline to unlock her front door but she hopelessly fumbled with her keys

"Let me do it." Offered Reid, but Madeline shook her head

"I caan do itt!" slurred Madeline, after what must have been two minutes Madeline finally managed to push her keys in to the lock and allowing everyone in "Welcome too ma CASA!" laughed Madeline.

Garcia and Emily scrambled their way into Madeline's guest room with Reid's help, both falling onto her mattress and into an instant slumber, while Morgan simply jumped onto the living room's large couch instantly passing out.

As Spencer walked out of the guest room he saw Madeline on the floor by the front door laughing

"I can't walk!" Madeline cheered

Reid walked back over to Madeline, locking her front door he tossed her keys onto her kitchen counter then helped prop his wasted friend onto his shoulder and did his best to guide her into her room but it didn't work and she really was unable to walk.

"Carry me!" Madeline stated, in a childish voice.

Reid was never physically strong and was worried he couldn't carry Madeline but he didn't want to upset her either. Praying for this to work Reid bent down and scooped Madeline into his arms, taking in one long deep breath he lifted her off the ground. To his amazement Spencer realized just how light she really was, and didn't have much trouble carrying her into her room.

Upon reaching her bed he walked around to the right side and laid her down

'_I should go home…_' thought Reid, turning around he took one step forward before he was pulled onto the bed

"Mattie?" he called out surprised, he simply heard her giggle "Hey ummm…I think I should just go…" Reid really didn't want a repeat of the other night.

Spencer still remembered the softness of her body and rosy lips, and her didn't want another memory that she'd only forget

"Please don' go Spence…" begged Madeline, clutching onto his shirt even tighter. Reid said nothing in response; instead he simply looked into her eyes.

The couple were laid down next to each other, the moon illuminating their features. Reid was laid down on his left side and faced Madeline who was on her right, only inches away. The room was dark and quiet and the moonlight their only source of light, it seemed as if the world around them didn't exist or just simply didn't matter at that moment.

Suddenly Madeline sat up and began removing her jeans, Spencer's eyes widened and he quickly sat up too

"I-I should go." He stated, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed he felt a slight tug on the back of his shirt

"P-Please don' go Spence…please…" he heard Madeline beg, sadness and pain laced into each word.

Spencer suddenly felt a sense of dread fill him, turning around he faced Madeline. However her face was no longer visible as her head hung low, but Spencer could see her shoulders shaking and could hear the weak sobs

"I won't go." Reid responded, placing a gentle hand on Madeline's shoulder, she looked up at him with tear filled eyes

"You won't?" she asked, with a sense of hope in her voice

"I'll never leave you." Spencer replied, his voice firm with sincerity

Suddenly Madeline lunged at him, hugging him tightly. Reid was surprised at first but then gave into the hug, wrapping his arms around her bare waist Reid realized just how far up her crop top had gone as she hugged him. Feeling a faint heat buildup in his cheeks he only hugged the woman he loved even tighter.

As Madeline's tears finally subsided she gently pulled away from Reid, her face inches away from his, she tucked his shaggy chestnut hair behind his ear revealing more of his kind and somehow angelic face. Their eyes met; his brown ones locked with her green ones. The heat resonating in the two of them slowly building, their lips only inches away. Reid could no longer take the temptation and closed the gap between them.

Madeline's felt like the inside of a rose to him, his hand moved further up into her hair tangling his long sender fingers into her dark hair, as she did just the same with his hair. Deepening their kiss, their tongs danced in passion exploring each other's hot wet mouths, suddenly Madeline pulled away

"Not like this…" she panted "Not like this..." she repeated, hugging Spencer she laid him down beside her hugging him tightly.

Spencer felt her lull to sleep in his arms but he wasn't upset, he was very much content at this moment. She didn't say 'no' nor did she apologize, her words gave his love for her hope, faith that something between them was possible. Closing his eyes he too fell into a deep lumber in Madeline's arms

*Spencer dream/memory*

_"Are you sure he's not home?" asked Spencer, worried_

_"Yes! Spence chill out, I won't let anything happen to you!" the brunette girl of seventeen, reassured _

_Holding Spencer's hand they both walked into her empty house, she began to run pulling Spencer along. She finally let go once reaching her room, leaving no chance for Spencer to speak she pushed him onto the foot of the bed_

_"Spence I have something to tell you…" the girl piped up, walking to her room door she closed and double locked it_

_"W-What is it?" stuttered Spencer, he could feel his cheeks heating up _

_Turning around she slowly glided back over to him, standing in between his legs she slowly pushed him down on to the bed, her arms by the sides of his head she slowly leaned in, stopping just before his lips she looked into Spencer's eyes_

_"Do you love me Spence?" asked the brunette beauty, he paused eyes widening at her sudden question, but the answer had been obvious to him ever since they met_

_"Y-Yes…" he stutters, she giggled as his face turned a deep scarlet_

_"Good." She replied, pressing her lips onto his, her kiss was rough yet sweet and filled with passion. Spencer gasped at her unexpected action and she took that opportunity to deepen their kiss._

_ Spencer never understood why a girl as beautiful as he ever paid any mind to him in anyway. She was gorgeous, sweet, smart, and full of life, but Spencer was grateful for every second she was in his life._

_"Move." She suddenly instructed, grinning. Spencer did as told and backed up until he hit her head board. Sliding out of her jeans she crawled over to Spencer and was soon straddling him_

_Straddled on his lap she pulled off her shirt, and couldn't help but smile at his facial expression. His face was a deep shade of red and she could practically hear his heart battering around in his chest_

_"S-Sorry I-I've never done a-anything like t-this…" Spencer stuttered, once again she giggled with her usual radiant smile_

_"I know, and I'm glad." She replied, leaning I closer she spoke in between light kisses "I've…always…wanted…to be…your…first time." Stopping she looked into Spencer's eyes, grinning_

_"We can't do much if you have your clothes on." Joked the auburn haired girl_

_Looking down Spencer noticed that he was fully dressed while she was only in a black bra and underwear. He slowly reached for his button but fumbled with them horribly._

_"Allow me." The green eyed girl offered, gently brushing his hands away she unbuttoned his shirt exposing his lean, lightly toned creamy skin._

_Running her hands down his soft skin, Spencer felt his pants tighten immediately. Looking up at him she reached for his belt, undoing it she yanked down his pants leaving him in his boxer shorts. Suddenly she jumped off him and stood up on the side of the bed_

_"Stand up." She commanded, felling any and all levels of embarrassment Spencer did as told. Pulling up his pants she suddenly spoke "Don't, take them off." Kicking off his pants he stood in front of her_

_Spencer stood before her feeling completely exposed, only bad memories of harassment from his classmates clouded his mind. The seven teen year old boy closed his eyes tightly not knowing what to expect_

_"Spence, look at me…" the girl piped up, slowly he opened his eyes and locked with her green ones "You know I'd never hurt you and if I ever did it was only because I had no other choice but would still regret it, right?" her question was quiet un expected, but Spencer nodded none the less _

_"Good." Stated the girl, the room became silent and Spencer fought the urge for his eyes to wonder down her body, when she suddenly spoke_

_"Take it off…" Gesturing to his boxers, Spencer's heart raced even faster and his face turned an unimaginable red. Spencer really didn't want to. Sighing the girl reached for the hook of her bra, allowing it to drop to the floor then slipped out of her underwear_

_"This isn't a prank or something Spence…I just want to have a good last look at you." She sated_

_Spencer decided to treat it like a Band-Aid of sorts and in one fast movement he too stood completely naked before her and she did in front of him, looking at the girl he saw her turn a shade of red he'd never seen before_

_"That's it!" she suddenly exclaimed throwing him onto the bed and pounced on to him._

_Her soft lips assaulted his mouth – not that Spencer minded – and her right hand wandered down to his hardened member stoking it. Pulling away from Spencer's lips her breathing was heavy as she spoke_

_"You ready?" she asked, nodding Spencer knew if he wasn't ready now he'd never be_

_Positioning herself above him she slowly slid down on his throbbing member, she was surprised by how big he was but she loved it. Slowly she moved up and down, they both began to moan in pleasure, increasing her pace she leaned down and began to kiss Spencer's collar bone. Slowly moving up to his neck, she chose a spot and sucked at it, looking at her fine work she smiled at what would later be a very visible and lasting hickey._

_The brunette moved faster slamming down harder on Spencer increasing both their desires, reaching for her breast Spencer heard her gasp in a joyful pleasure. Leaning back down she closed the distance between their lips with a passionate kiss._

_Her moans became louder, indicating she was near her climax, and Reid was not far behind either. Grabbing hold of her hips they both slammed into each other harder and kissed as their organisms hit them hard, both teens quivered in pleasure and their bodies were damp with sweat, the two brunettes panting._

_Removing herself from Spencer she laid down next to him and they moved under her black covers_

_"That was amazing…" the girl stated, still trying to catch her breath_

_"Yeah…" agreed Spencer, as he was relearning how to breathe_

_The green eyed beauty turned to her side and looked at Spencer, beaming_

_"I love you Spencer Reid." Declared the green eyed girl, moving under Spencer's arm so he was hugging her small form. Looking down at the girl who had stolen his heart years ago, Spencer smiling his heart warming he replied_

_"I love you too M-"_

_*_Spencer dream/memory end*

Spencer awoke alone in Madeline's tousled bed, something he was glad for because of the boner he felt concealed in his pants. His breathing was heavy, his heart beating faster than normal, he felt a crimson heat reside in his cheeks, and he was slightly damp with sweat.

Running his hand through his chestnut locks, he remembered the dream he had and only one question remained from the wonderful memory

"Who was she?" he thought aloud

"**Breakfast's ready!**" announced the woman who was now the new holder of his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! I'm SO sorry about the late update! I know I said I'd e posting regularly again, but this REALLY hasn't been my month. First I'm in the hospital for nearly two weeks, then come back to school with tons of work to catch up on and last weekend my grandma was sent to the ICU. So my creativity had been in a slump lately, but I PROMISE from now on I'll be posting every weekend, again sorry for all the delays!_**

**_ So I hope you enjoy this chapter, more if _****definitely****_ to come! See you next weekend my lovelies! And please don't forget to comment! I love seeing what you guys have to say, and for those of you who have followed my story and commented…THANK YOU! It makes me suuuuuuper happy when I see new comments from you guys! Okay enough of my ranting! Back to the story! ~(^o^~)_**

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters, except Madeline and my other OCs! In addition the two songs used in this chapter were;_** **_'Bullet' – Hollywood Undead and 'If Eyes Could Speak' by Devon Werkheiser._**

Chapter 7

Finally calming himself after awaking from the rather erotic dream, Reid stood up off Madeline's bed and headed to her restroom. It seemed somewhat surreal to the young doctor, to be able to just sleep and wake up so casually in the woman he secretly pined for is bed.

Reaching the bathroom he was instantly greeted by a mirror, doing what mirrors do best the reflective object showed him his reflection and all its chaotic glory. Looking himself in the parallel image he sighed, his hair which was a tousled mess that matched perfectly with his disheveled clothes. He began to clean himself up by flattening his shirt, ran is long slim fingers through his hair only to tuck it behind his ears – like always –, and was now finally looking somewhat presentable.

Just as Spencer was about to exit the lavatory he stopped as his eyes noticed something, pulling his collar to the left there was a spot on his neck; a purple mark. Spencer looked at the bottle cap sized blemish; confused.

'_Did I hit into something?_' thought Spencer '_Or did something bite me!?_' his second thought was a bit more frantic then the first. '_No, it would show more swelling and redness rather than a purple._' He reasoned

"It looks like internal bleeding…" he whispered to himself, however he knew it wasn't anything to fear – still not knowing what it was – he dismissed the mysterious discolored blotch.

Making his way to Madeline's kitchen the unexplained manifestation still made its presence in his mind, how could Dr. Spencer Reid PHD, not know what that marking was? His mind wondered somehow to Star Trek, but soon came back to reality as something else caught his attention; music.

Spencer was just about to turn the corner into Madeline's spacious kitchen – which separated itself from the living room with a simple wall – his head nodded along to the beat of the up lifting song, however he and his nodding abruptly stopped as the meaning of the lyrics set in

"~**_My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think slit my wrists again, and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._**

**_My legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again, I put a bullet in my head, and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone_**.~"

Reid felt his stomach turn, despite the upbeat tune the actual meaning of the song was quite dark as the song went on. Images – memories – of Madeline's arm suddenly appeared in his mind, why the unexpected leap to such an idea? He didn't know. But he felt slightly scared.

Turning the corner into the kitchen Spencer felt relief wash over him, then began smiling at the sight that greeted him. Madeline was jumping along – doing some kind of jig – with song as her head bobbed from side to side.

Her hair was loosely tied up into a bun at the top of her head, strands of her dyed brunette hair lingering around her neck leading down her back, covering a colorful marking he'd never seen before. Reid's eyes wondered further south noticing she hadn't changed out of yesterday's clothes; underwear and a high cut crop top with a bra. Much of her creamy – yet lightly tanned – soft skin was exposed to Spencer's prying eyes, _far_ too much.

He felt a heat rise in him remembering last night, a barely noticeable scarlet creeping onto he cheeks

"Strange choice of a song for the morning, don't you think?" Spencer suddenly announced, walking into the kitchen. Madeline jolted

"Geez, you scared the hell outta me Spence!" she exclaimed, surprised by Reid suddenly popping out at her

"Sorry." Spencer smiled with a faint laugh, sliding his hands into his pockets walking closer to her.

"You're right though, it _is_ kinda dark for this time of day." the young woman spoke with a smile in agreement

"What it this song called? It sounds like the happiest suicide song on earth." Chuckled the young doctor

"It's called 'Bullet' by Hollywood Undead. I agree though, it does confuse a person; you don't know whether to shoot yourself in the face, or smile and dance." Madeline giggled in her response "I'll change it." She piped up, suddenly she began to walk up to Spencer.

Standing just before the handsome doctor, they locked eyes. Spencer was five inches taller than Madeline, always had been – he was 6'1 while she was a mere 5'8, she always hated feeling really short compared to him. There was a small pause, Madeline stood only inches away from Reid, her swollen – yet perky – breasts gently brushed against Reid's chest as she breathed but their eyes never wavered despite the contact.

Reid felt as if she were trying to torture him, Madeline was only centimeters away from his grasp, the amount of want he felt at this very moment was damn near impossible to be measured. Remembering the pleasurable feeling from last night's assault was now clear in Spencer's mind, an enjoyable yet uncomfortable feeling was now forming in the pit of his stomach; how in the world did she have the power to make him feel this way?

Both wanting nothing more than to reconnect and continue where they left off last night, but it was too risky at this very moment, unfortunately for them; Prentiss, Garcia _and _Morgan were all in this single spacious home. One kiss too long and whatever relationship they had could go to hell.

Madeline unexpectedly reached around Spencer and his breath suddenly hitched, but much to his dismay, Madeline pulled away unplugging her iPod for its speaker port. She looked down at the device scrolling through her large music library, stopping on one title then pressed the button in the middle of the old model machine, selecting the song she then plugged the tool back into the port.

A gentle tune of a guitar began to play which was soon followed by a soft and serine male voice. It sounded calming and somehow…joyful, nothing like the last song; this one was _definitely_ a love song.

"'If Eyes Could Speak' by Devon Werkheiser." Madeline piped up, answering Spencer's unasked question

"I like it." he smiled, which in turn made her smile grow slightly

"I'm glad…" there was a slight pause, the music the only notable sound in the home. Madeline's green eyes and Spencer's perfect brown ones still locked. The lyrics made more and more sense to them as the song went on and their period of silence grew.

"**_~If eyes could speak, one look would say everything, about the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you dress, the way your beauty leaves me breathless. If eyes could speak, I wouldn't have to talk.~_**"

This situation was somehow all too ironic. Madeline had planned a fun morning for her and her friends, along with the hope of testing out the waters between her and Spencer. However here was a simple song that practically spilled out her emotions for her colleague right then and there.

Reid couldn't help but think, if there really was a God out there that he had a really twisted sense of humor. Here he was standing in front of the girl of his dreams and only to add insult to injury a song played throughout house that sung about each and every one of his emotions for her. On the other hand, if his full hearted emotions _were_ turned into a song, he doubted '**_I love you, I love you, I love you so much, I love you, oh my God I love you, I love you..._**' would be a very catchy song.

After a long silence, Madeline coughed breaking them out of their trance like state, and spoke

"I-I think...we should wake everyone up before…the food gets cold." Her speech was slow as she tried to break contact with Spencer's gaze, gesturing to the food behind her.

Only then did they somehow notice the distance between them, unknowingly they had gotten closer, and Spencer could feel her hot breath on his lips as she spoke, oh my God how much he wanted to close that distance but he knew it would be proper to wait and take things slow. Damn his gentlemen like behavior.

"Y-Yeah, they'd be annoyed if they didn't get to eat and had hangover." Stated Reid with a slight chuckle, nodding Madeline replied

"I'll quickly change then get Pen and Em, you take care of Morgan."

"Got it." Reid nodded with his usual nerdy – yet cute as hell – uplifting smile. However none of them moved, their noses now lightly brushing against the others'. One or even both of the duo's eyes occasionally gazed down at their partner's lips.

Madeline felt her breath suddenly hitch, Spencer's lightly toned arm snaked its way around her waist reeling her in closer. Now practically glued together Madeline felt as If there were no other choice but to…kiss him…

Their gazes met, quickened hearts now thundering as one, slowly closing the gap between each other their eyes slid closed as if on command, and both were now fully prepared for the heavenly feeling they were soon to feel. The tips of their lips brushed against each other but were suddenly ripped apart by a bang.

Jolting away from on another they looked out the kitchen doorway, looking as if they were caught in a guilty act, however no on stood there to prosecute the two. They were both stiff and unnerved due to the sudden noise.

Madeline quickly turned away from Reid, her heart battering in her ears

"I-I'll go change and you-" she stuttered, walking away. Unexpectedly Madeline was cut off due to being suddenly grabbed and pulled, her landing was on those heavenly soft lips she dreamt about.

The kiss seemed as if it had lasted for centuries, Spencer's tongue delved into her moist mouth, exploring every inch as she did just the same and for once she was sober. Their bodies tightly clung together as their mouths continued to dance in a hot passion. However much to Madeline's carnage she most definitely knew her exploration was cut _far_ too short for her liking.

"And I'll go wake up Morgan." Reid continued her earlier statement with a wicked grin. A grin she'd _never _thought he was even capable of forming on those perfectly pure soft lips.

Spencer was now walking passed Madeline slightly content with his actions – however still reluctant that it had to end so soon.

Madeline stood utterly stunned; her eyes unable to even follow after him. Nearly tumbling against the kitchen counter she let out a long breath trying to calm her frantic mind. Slowly her faintly trembling fingers touched her slightly dampened lips as the lingering taste of Spencer Reid had not yet left. Jetting out of the kitchen Madeline barely made it to her room before closing the door and sliding down onto the floor with a deep scarlet face. Madeline asked herself

"How is he be _so _damn_ CALM _after that?!" bringing her legs up to her chest Madeline tried to calm her thrashing heart '_Maybe something between us really is possible…'_ she thought with a shy smile, taking in a deep breath Madeline was somewhat relaxed once again.

Still reacting this way didn't make much sense to her, she had practically attacked the poor man not too long ago, so why in the hell was she acting like it was her first kiss? Madeline's frenzied mind came to a conclusion as to why she was acting like a thirteen year old in love

'_T-This was the first time that I didn't kiss him, instead…Spencer kissed me.'_ Madeline felt her face flush at the memory. Shaking her head she knew this was no time for such thoughts…at least not at this time of day.

Slowly pushing herself off her lightly carpeted floor Madeline walked to her walk in closet – that was to the left of her chaotic bed – she opened both closet doors stopping when she noticed her reflection and grinned; knowing exactly what she was going to wear today.

Spencer made his way over to his unconscious best friend, many thoughts swirling in his genius mind; the mark, the dream, but most of all…the kiss. He was still stunned by his own actions towards Madeline not too long ago, but he had to admit letting his 'bad boy' side – if there even was one – take over for that moment was the best decision he had ever made.

Finally reaching his destination he stood over his passed out partner, Reid reached a hand out and began to gently shake the larger and muscular man.

"Morgan, wake up. Breakfast is going to get cold if you don't." Spencer called out in a soft tone but to no avail. Sighing he decided to try another approach, one Morgan found most effective when trying to wake Spencer up.

Walking over to Madeline's arm chair, Spencer selected the softest and plushiest pillow he could find before walking back over to Morgan. He had to admit this would be a great stress reliever, _if_ he's able to run away fast enough once the deed was done. Standing over his sleeping teammate, Spencer raised his arms pillow at the ready, just as he was about to strike down on his partner he suddenly stopped.

'_He'll kill me…'_ Reid thought with a sigh, bringing his arms back down to his sides. That was probably the _first _rational thought he had all morning. Tossing the pillow away he suddenly jolted.

Unexpectedly a different pillow struck Morgan with full force, one which was a lot less soft then the one Reid had previously had in hand, Spencer stared wide eyed as Emily ran away giggling into the kitchen and Morgan awoke with a killer glare; that was directed at him.

"Reid…" Morgan growled in a deathly stern and agitated tone

"I-I-I-I-I…" Spencer stuttered unable to find the words to defend himself as Morgan slowly began to rise, stumbling backwards Reid quickly turned to run but was held back by a strong grip

"I didn't do it!" Spencer quickly defended, but it was too late. He was now held in a strong and firm headlock Spencer flailed to try to get free but his efforts were in vain

"Did you really think you could get one over on me pretty boy?" Derek practically growled

"But I didn't-" his plea for freedom was cut short as he was practically scalpted by a deathly strong nuggie "Morgan let go!" Reid begged flailing about in his colleague's grip

"Not until you apologize." Morgan plainly stated, no longer able to stand the scraping Reid exclaimed defeated

"I'm sorry!"

"HAH!" Moran suddenly exclaimed "So you _did _do it!" hanging Spencer by his own tongue

"No I didn't! But I just want you to let go!" Spencer plead, after about another minute of balding Morgan finally let go

"Yeah, sure." Morgan stated, unbelieving of Spencer's denial of the terrible awakening

"I swear!" Reid repeated, rubbing his now sore scalp

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say kid, anyways we're even now." Morgan sighed, before sitting back down onto the couch

"Yeah 'even' for something I didn't even do…" Spencer mumbled

"You wanna go another round?" Morgan threatened, playfully glaring at Reid

"NO!" Spencer quickly replied, tucking his long hair away Spencer walked back into the kitchen to find a snickering Emily, as if on impulse he glared at her

"That bad huh?" giggled

"Well deducing from the part of my head that is now bald, I'd say yes it was 'that bad'." However Spencer wasn't able to stay serious for long as his eyes took in the sight that was hung-over Emily Prentiss.

Her hair was an absolute mess that only amplified her smudged makeup and her clothes were wrinkled and hung loosely on her, Spencer began to laugh at the sight

"What?" asked Emily, slightly confused

"Come here." Reid said waving his partner over to the microwave oven, Emily looked at her reflection in absolute horror

"I…I look like the Joker's sister!" she quietly exclaimed pushing and pulling at her face

"Argh…" a grunt sounded in the kitchen doorway, looking away from Emily's reflected disarray they were both greeted by a _very _annoyed Garcia

"I officially hate my job…" grumbled the cherry blonde agent as she walked into the kitchen

"Why?" asked Reid

"We've just been called in for a case..."

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Emily, throwing her hands up in annoyance

"Too loud!" Garcia softly exclaimed clutching her head, then continued with a tone hinting at anger "But yes, UNSUBS have _no _chivalry when it come to the weekends."

"Alright well I'll get Madeline." Emily piped up walking out of the kitchen

"Please make me coffee young boy wonder…" asked Garcia, seating herself onto the kitchen counter top

"Why me?" asked Reid, he wasn't unwilling to do it but instead just wanted to know why

"'Cuz right now…I see three pretty faces instead of one." Garcia replied, clutching her head once again. Reid let out a light chuckle and got to work on the coffee.

Emily made her way down the short hall to Madeline's room, knocking once she walked in not bothering to wait for a reply

"Mattie?" Emily called out

"Sssssssss…" Madeline trailed off as she noticed it was Emily that called out to her and not Spencer "ssssss…sup?" Madeline finally managed to say, although she was happy to see her friend Madeline had to admit some part of her was disappointed it wasn't Spencer

Pausing Emily gave Madeline a strange look, slightly shaking her head Emily spoke

"Anyway…We have a case, Hotch says we can't be at the round table any later then nine."

'_So I can't wear was I had initially planned then…_' Madeline thought slightly upset as she help up the tight fitting low cut pale aqua top and sighed lowering it once again

"Okay, do you guys think you have tome to eat?" asked Madeline

"I don't think so Mattie, we need to go home and change…some of us look like hell."replied Emily, meaning herself mostly.

"Well that's too bad I-" Madeline paused as she exited her closet, then continued with deadpan face "Hello Mrs. Joker." However the urge to laugh over took her and Madeline began to practically cackle "Oh my god Emily! What did you do to your face!"

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure being drunk didn't help much." answered Emily, with a faint laugh

"I need your opinion." Madeline piped up

"Okay, with what?" replied Emily

"One sec…" the young brunette trailed off, after a moment of short silence she spoke again "What do you think?"

Stepping out of her closet into Emily's line of view, the dark haired woman began to scan her partner's outfit

Madeline wore a black tight fitted long sleeved shirt that hugged her shapely form like a second skin, the collar showed an appropriate yet still boarder lining sexy amount of breast. Blue jeans and her regular wore out black converse.

"Sexy…but not for a date, if that's what you're aiming for. It's a little too-" Emily began, but was soon cut off

"Oh no, no! It's for work." Madeline quickly interjected, Emil eyed her partner for a moment with a raised brow then replied with a grin

"Okay then…who are you trying to impress?"

"No one!" Madeline defended, she was obviously lying through her teeth

"Sure…" Emily replied, but didn't press the matter she hoped that in due time Madeline would come to her like to open up like she had about her ex girlfriend

"So you guys are going now?" Madeline piped up breaking the silence

"Yeah, I mean I guess so." Emily shrugged

"Alright at least let me put some coffee on for you guys." Nodding Emily and Madeline walked back over to the kitchen. The female duo's pace suddenly quickened as they heard a loud clatter

"REID!" yelled a familiar womanly voice in obvious anger. Turning the corner into the kitchen the commotion was easily explained

"Sorry!" Spencer quickly apologized, hurriedly picking the metal pan off the floor.

Before anyone was able to realize Madeline and Emily entering the kitchen, Madeline quickly ran into her restroom and retrieved a bottle of pills she had used earlier that morning and jetted back into the kitchen

"Hey guys!" Madeline greeted "It's good to see you're up P." smiled Madeline, trying not to laugh at the glare Garcia shot her

"Hey so I got these…anyone want a few?" asked Madeline raising and shaking a bottle of pain killers

"Oh dear God, ME!" exclaimed Garcia raising a hand, which caused everyone else to laugh, however very lightly because making it on Garcia's black list wasn't the best idea.

Morgan was the first to audibly compliment Madeline on her clothes, however Reid's eyes pristine chocolate eyes got there first ravishing the sight before them. Madeline could have sworn she felt his gaze hug her entire being in warmth, forcing her heart to practically hammer her ribs as if it were trying to break free at that very moment.

The team made their plates of a hardy breakfast and seated themselves at Madeline's dinner table, all the while Madeline could still feel Reid's eyes on her. As they all sat at the table and began to chat Madeline and Reid exchanged – what could have sworn to be – wanting glances when they were sure no one was looking.

After about an hour the team chat, drank, ate, and all – somewhat – felt up for work, mostly because the pain killers had kicked in by then.

"I think you guys should be heading home to change." Madeline piped up

"You're right we outta go. Reid think you can take us back to the club?" asked Morgan

"Why- oh yeah, your car." stated Emily, feeling slightly foolish

"Okay so here's the game plan" Madeline piped up "Garcia and Morgan I'll take you guys to the club then you two go home together because you leave somewhat close by, while Spence and Emily you guys head home together because again you two live relatively close."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Madeline statement but someone inquired

"You don't mind heading to work alone?" asked Garcia, somewhat sympathetically

"Well…" Madeline paused looking over at the somewhat large pile of leftover food, then continued "I have something I need to do anyway, so I'll see you guys at work with more coffee."

"If you say so baby girl." Morgan shrugged in agreement before taking the last gulp of his coffee and standing up out of the dining table's chair "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, just gimme a minute!" Madeline quickly replied, jetting out of her seat she ran into the kitchen, then called out "Can you please bring the plates in here!" the team looked at each other slightly confused but still did as told.

As they walked into the kitchen they saw Madeline packing the plentiful amount of leftovers from breakfast into Styrofoam takeout containers

"Uhh…Mattie what are you doing?" Emily asked on behalf of herself and the other three in the room

"Nothing!" Madeline quickly replied "Hand me your plates!" she asked – but more like commanded – holding out a hand, Garcia was the first to hand over her plate.

Taking the plate it was quite clear that Madeline picked out the food that had not been bitten and was still well reserved

"Are you planning to bring all that to work?" asked Garcia

"No." Madeline replied with a smile "How would I say that 'here you go Hotch, some pancakes!'. It's for someone else, you guys wouldn't know them."

Once Madeline had gone through all the food, she packed the containers away into a large brown paper bag then grabbing her keys of the small rack on the kitchen wall. Finally she headed to the door and was followed by the rest of the team.

Madeline, Garcia, and Morgan, waved goodbye to Spencer and Emily once they exited Madeline's home before heading into her silver Jeep. The trio hopped into the spacious vehicle, Morgan sat up front with Madeline while Garcia tried dozing off in the back

"Hold this please." said Madeline, handing Morgan the large paper bag. Taking the bag he replied

"Sure thing sweetness." Once they were all settled in the car Madeline spoke again

"Do you guys mind if we make a quick pit stop, I'll be like maximum ten minutes." Asked the brunette with a hopeful expression that they would say yes

'_It's still only seven-ten so we got enough time…why not? And I'm curious as to what she's gonna do with the food.' _Thought Morgan, then replied

"I don't have a problem with it, P?" Morgan called out turning back to face Garcia, who simply put a thumbs up in reply. Starting up the car they drove away.

As they drove Morgan began to notice a slight change in the neighborhood, it seemed to change into a rougher side of town however Madeline didn't seem to be phased in the slightest. Finally Madeline stopped in front of a rather rundown apartment building

"Okay just give me five minutes." Madeline piped up, taking the bag from her partner and got out of the car.

Morgan watched as Madeline walked up the cracked pavement and the couple of steps before stopping at the front door, once she had knocked she waited a for a second or two before the door was opened. The woman who had opened the door had a dark complexion and was probably in her mid to late forties, definitely nothing above a blue collar life style.

Morgan continued to watch as the two woman conversed when suddenly the unknown woman turned as if she were calling someone, not moments later Madeline kneeled down on one knee and was tackled by two young children one white, while the other was black. The whole situation began to make less and less sense for Morgan.

Around seven minutes later it looked like Madeline was saying her goodbyes to the woman and two children and headed back to the car. Once seated she immediately spoke

"You're about to ask a question aren't you?"

"Yup." Morgan replied

"About how I know those people, right?" Madeline continued

"Yes, that's two for two. Now mind explaining?" starting up the car Madeline continued to speak

"Well we all have our own thing, you build houses, Garcia does therapy groups, and I volunteer."

"So you know that family 'cuz of a volunteer group?" clarified Morgan

"No, no. I was volunteering at a shelter once and that's how I met Jean." Madeline stated

"The woman at the door?" nodding, Madeline continued

"She and I got to talking and it turned out that she wasn't volunteering at the shelter she was there to find some kids."

"Kids?" Morgan asked, confused

"Yeah kids, she runs a kind of foster home, but her last sponsor bailed on her, she takes care of over twelve kids…"

"Twelve?!" Morgan exclaimed, quite shocked

"Yeah, she loves each like her own. She was in the foster care system and went through…well the crappy side of it. So instead of letting street kids get into that mess she takes them in, hence the sponsorship."

"You sponsor her?" asked Morgan

"Yeah, and I bring food by whenever I have lots of leftovers I know I won't finish or juts made too much food in general."

"Mattie…" Derek began with a large smile "…you really are something aren't you?"

Madeline and Morgan's conversations continued, it was mostly about the kids she sponsored but at one point they began talking about the case

"So where are we going?" asked Madeline

"Somewhere I know Reid will be happy to be, Hollywood!" replied Morgan

'_Hollywood? Why there?' _thought Madeline "Why?"

"Oh yeah! You weren't here, well a while back Spence saved this model from a killer crazy stalker, literally. And apparently they've been talking to each other since, pretty boy told me they made out in her pool." Morgan grinned all throughout his response, however Madeline's brain began to malfunction and her stomach harshly churned within her after hearing the word 'kiss'.

Morgan told Madeline more about the model named Lila Archer and how pretty she was, thankfully he wasn't able to go on for long as they reached the club

"And she and Reid-" Morgan's – what sounded like proud – rant about Reid and Lila came to an abrupt end when Madeline interjected

"We're here! See you later Morgan!" Madeline stated, practically throwing Morgan out of the car with her words alone.

Morgan and Garcia were now walking sluggishly – that was more on Garcia's part – over to his truck. Once they were both seated inside Madeline, she said her goodbyes and turned back walking to her car. Watching them drive away she sighed, her eyes lazily sweeping over the brightened nightclub that really didn't look as good in the light of day as it did in the shadow of the night. Sighing once again – for what seemed like the millionth time this past hour alone – Madeline drove away heading to their usual quaint coffee shop.

Madeline tried to keep composure however her plastered smile quickly melted into a heart wrenching frown as Morgan's words kept beating at her brain.

'**_It was painfully obvious to all of us that Reid couldn't stop thinking about Lila…_**' her handsomely bronzed partner's words kept replaying in her mind, she knew he meant no harm by them, so why did Madeline's throat suddenly dry making wince as she took a breath for air? As if all the moister within her entire being stung her eye so very harshly she didn't dare blink as her vision blurred.

Soon her frown deepened as another thought entered her mind

'_Mattie be realistic, nothing can happen between you and Spence. YOU decided to leave him that day, YOU burnt that bridge, this is the price you have to pay. He's too good to be treated like this, especially by someone like _you_. You have to _STOP _leading him on' _as her thought finished Madeline sighed, feeling a sense of worthlessness crept into her being.

Her fists began to clench onto the steering wheel until they were white, as she was currently fighting back thoughts and feelings she assumed she was able to suppress years ago about her self-consciousness. The tears now threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes, all of which she harshly wiped away.

All too soon Madeline reached the café, turning her car engine off she rested her head against the steering wheel for a moment her raspy breathing the only sound in the car, she was attempting to rationalize this whole situation with Spence, or at least subside it for the duration of the case

'_Mattie come on if you really do love him, let him go. You'll never be able to tell him the truth without destroying everything you've worked so hard for…let him be happy…let him be with-' _Madeline suddenly stopped herself, as she was un-able to even continue her thought about…that woma-…Lila.

Stepping out of her car Madeline took in a long drag of the fresh air that surrounded her, it managed to relax her for the time being. Upon walking into the coffee shop, Madeline was surprised by the lack of traffic in the café. The line – surprisingly – wasn't long at all, the man before Madeline had a simple order so she was up next pretty quick, the shop was rather known for their hast at making good coffee. Many of her orders were already ready to go when she noticed something; the man before her left his phone behind.

Grabbing the bag with her and her team's orders she ran out of the café and saw the man who had left his phone was placing things in the passenger side seat when she called out to him

"EXCUSE ME!" Madeline called out, running over to the man, yet at the same time tried not to spill the drinks in the paper bag the shop had placed all eight of her orders in.

"Yes?" the man replied confused yet somewhat pleased, as Madeline finally stood just before him slightly breathless

"You left your phone on the counter." She said with a smile, handing the man his phone. That's when she noticed it, it caught her full and utter attention; his eyes. The left was a pale ice blue while the right was an emerald green, they were dazzling.

"You have beautiful eyes…" Madeline suddenly stated, however the statement had unconsciously slipped out as she looked into his amazingly striking eyes "Sorry I-"

"No it's okay, you don't have to apologize." Chuckled the man "It's not every day that a stunning woman says that to me." He smiled, Madeline doubted that because she had to admit he was quite the looker, he was most probably around 6'2 or 6'3, his messy yet somehow neat brown locks perfectly suited him, showing off his strong jaw line that was lightly dusted with a dark stubble. But most of all his eyes… they only amplified his almost perfect symmetrical features and rugged yet sexy voice…wait

'_Mattie you're practically eye humping this guy right now and you don't even know him! STAHP!' _Madeline came back down to earth and spoke "Thanks for that, I'm Madeline Smith." She introduced holding out a welcoming hand

"Marcus, Marcus Black." Replied the man named 'Marcus' taking her hand into his, they shook hands however their eyes never broke contact. Until their shake began to still, noticing this Madeline spoke

"Well Marcus, I have to go now…see you around I guess." Said the young woman with a smile

"Yeah I guess…" replied the handsome man. He watched as Madeline hastily walked away and into her car as if she were in a hurry for something. His eyes didn't waver however, not until she was no longer in his line of sight before he mumbled

"Madeline _Smith_…huh…" were his last words before entering his own car and driving away.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys! So I'm going to be straight forward here, this chapter is shorter than normal because I'm starting to lose motivation. I want to give a shout out to BRON and JUSTSAYING for commenting, it meant a lot. And to those of you who didn't, I don't mean to be annoying but your comments _****literally ****_fuel the next chapter, so please remember to comment! Okay enough from me. Please enjoy!_**

Chapter 8

**_"Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life, but define yourself." – Harvey Fierstein._**

Madeline felt exasperated, joyful, irritated, and miserable, all at the same time. Her emotions were changing as fast as each pedestrian she passed on her way to the BAU. Many things ran through Madeline's mind as she drove, however one thought stood out like a snow storm in the desert; Reid and Lila - Lila the _damn model_.

Madeline's thoughts about the couple only _added_ to her fury and jealousy towards Lila, thoughts like; '**What's there connection?! How close are they?!' **and "**Did Reid fall in love with her?**", all frantically swirled around in Madeline's mind giving her a numbing headache. It took almost _all _the will power she had _not_ to Google Lila.

Switching on her CD player, Madeline selected a song that meant a lot to her, especially after every break up and un-forgetful memory. 'Fade Away' by Breaking Benjamin played throughout the car resonating of the doors and windows, the haunting voice by – one of – the dark-haired girl's favorite vocalist sent chills throughout Madeline's body, as she thought of the song's double meaning towards her.

"**_~I'm cold and broken~_**" Madeline sung along, nodding her head to the guitar and drums that had comforted her so many time in the past.

"**~It's over I didn't want to see it come to this, I wonder if I will ever see your face again~**_" _Madeline harmonically voiced, in perfect timing with a song. He eyes glazing over slightly as she remembered the day she said her final goodbye to Reid, never thinking she'd see him again after that day so many years ago.

Suddenly she hardened, snapping out of her daze, singing along fiercely with the lyrics she followed as if it were law, a law she was breaking.

"**_~And I know that I will find a way to shed my skin, it's simple I know that I will suffer in the end~_**" the last lyrics came out of her as if she whispering, disbelief lacing tightly into each word she tried so hard believe.

'_That's right Mattie, you can't be with Reid, you'll only hurt him…and yourself, again.' _Madeline thought, remembering how she was always hurt in some way due to the heart wrenching feeling known as 'love'.

"**_~Fast I fade away, it's almost over, hold on, slow I suffocate, I'm cold and broken, alone.~_**" Madeline trailed, feeling a lone tear roll down her cheek Madeline instantly wiped away the bitter tear. Gripping the steering wheel tightly once again she continued to sing, in one long breath.

"**~It's hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away, forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way, and I can't remember how it all began to break, you suffer, I live to fight and die another day~**" finishing the lyric, Madeline took in a long drag of air refilling her lungs.

Reaching her destination, Madeline sighed once again, witching her car's ignition off she stepped out of the car. Carefully picking her bag off her passenger side seat, Madeline released a long and tired sigh.

'_I've been sighing way too much lately…'_

Locking her car she sluggishly walked up the federal building's stairs, and soon into an elevator. All the while she repetitively thought.

'_I want a damn cigarette!' _

Walking into the BAU office, Madeline set down the coffee bag onto her desk, moving the cluttering papers to make space for the heavy bag. With another lengthy sigh, Madeline was just about to crash down onto her chair when she noticed something from the corner of her eye; Hotch.

Picking out his coffee – Americano, no surprise there, it was strong and did its job; just like Hotch. – Madeline made her way up to his office. She had to admit, even after months at the BAU she was still slightly scared of Hotch. He was like the reprimanding father figure of the group. Some would say that Rossi was the 'father figure' but Madeline always saw Rossi as the fun and wise, yet serious uncle.

Slowly approached his office door, Madeline hesitantly paused in front of the mahogany door that stood slightly ajar. Indecisively raising her fist to the door, she paused.

'_What if he's busy?' _she thought, and then shook her head '_Mattie this is Hotch we're talking about, he's _ALWAYS _busy!' _ taking in on long drag of air for courage Madeline lightly knocked.

"Hotch, you busy?" the brunette called out, poking her head into the awarded office "I brought you coffee." Madeline added, stepping further into the room, holding out the slowly cooling liquid.

"Yes Mattie come in, sit." Hotch instructed, gesturing to the chair in front of his office desk.

"Oh there's no need, I just came to drop off your coffee…" Madeline trailed, she realized it wasn't a question. Practically gulping any and all moisture in her mouth, she walked in.

Closing the door behind her as she entered, Madeline cautiously sat down on the leather brown chair. Suddenly her entire being regretting she had ever entered Hotch's office in the first place. Placing his coffee in front of him, Madeline sat still as if she were waiting to be called into the principal's office.

"Madeline, I'm sorry for bringing this up just before the case…but I wanted you to be prepared." Hotch piped up, Madeline met his powerful gaze with one of confusion.

"Prepared?" she asked, looking at her colleague.

"Yes, Prepared." Hotch clarified, then continued "Strauss wants me to do an evaluation on you. Which she is also furthering into a background check, she's claiming it's for security reasons."

Madeline's mouth suddenly went dry, she bit back a protest and instead profiled something off Hotch she found slightly…funny.

"What…wait, you don't sound convinced by her reason." Madeline piped up intrigued, Hotch sighed then nodded.

"I think this is because of your relationship with Strauss."

"You mean that she _utterly _hates me?" Madeline stated, matter-o-factly with a slight grin pulling at her lips.

"Yeah that." Hotch said with a slight chuckle.

Strauss had been irritated with not knowing how and why Madeline had gotten an 'executive' transfer from Hawaii. Steve had set up for her with his connections to the governor – despite Madeline's _explicit_ instructions _not _to do so, however Steve thought it would be a good goodbye present for her.

"Thanks for the heads up Hotch." Madeline said with a smile.

"You're welcome, and thank you for the much needed coffee." Hotch replied, Madeline's eyebrows rose slightly at his reply.

"How late did you stay here last night?" Madeline questioned, with a deadpanned look waiting for Hotch's reply.

"Late." Madeline shook her head with a smile.

"Well I think everyone's here; I'll go give them their coffee…." Madeline trailed as she stood up off the leather chair, but suddenly paused before walking away.

"Umm…Hotch?" Madeline lightly called out, nervously sitting back down.

"Yes?" Hotch replied. Madeline's lips thinned, as her eyes looked down anxiously at her fidgeting hands, as if she were thinking of whether or not she should say what she was thinking.

With a long sigh, Madeline finally spoke.

"W-When you go through my files and…past records, I was just hoping if…if I could come talk to you sometime." Hotch straightened slightly, clasping his hands together he looked at Madeline seriously.

"And you haven't until now?" Hotch asked, looking at the petite woman with harsh yet sincere and comforting eyes.

Suddenly Hotch began scanning through his mind about any and everything Madeline had told the team about herself, however he couldn't remember much as she never went into detail about her past. Hotch would admit he too was a private person and usually waited for others to come to him, so he wasn't one to talk.

"I know it's hypocritical of me not to tell you guys things, but…I left my past behind for a reason. And…since you're under direct orders from Strauss I understand. I was just hoping; since you would know about everything anyway…if I could come talk to you if I was having a bad day." Hotch's demeanor changed slightly to a softer aura, as Madeline finished speaking.

"Of course." He simply replied.

"Thank you." with that Madeline left his office feeling slightly closer to the team leader, even if he didn't feel the same way.

"So I see you guys helped your selves." Madeline stated, walking over to her coffee consuming comrades.

"Yes baby girl, and it always amazes me how you get our orders _just _right." Morgan chuckled, taking another gulp of his coffee.

"Yeah, thanks Mattie." Emily added.

"No problem, so when's the briefing starting?" Madeline asked, picking her and JJ's coffee out of the – now empty – paper bag.

"Now." JJ simply stated, briskly walking passed the three.

The three agents looked at each other, before following behind JJ into the conference room. The four entered and where greeted by Reid and Garcia then were soon joined by Hotch and Rossi.

"So as you guys can probably tell, we have a case." Garcia stated, standing she handed out the seven iPads – keeping the eighth for herself – and a paper file to Reid.

The team looked through the digital case file, examining the pictures within it. Garcia walked to the front of the room picking up the on the head of the table turning of the case presentation, then proceeded to brief them.

"There have been three murders in Los Angeles, California." Garcia began.

Madeline looked over at Morgan who seemed extremely irritated, no doubt about why they had only_ just _called us.

"Two were male and one female. The first was Markus Rock, 39, the second John Ash, 24, and the latest was Ashley Sanders, 19." Garcia explained, pulling their pictures up onto the large monitor

"So the UNSUB doesn't have a preference with gender." Hotch stated

"Nor age." Reid added.

"What make them think it's done by the same UNSUB?" asked Madeline.

"Because of the _distinct_ way he kills his victims…" Garcia's answer trailed, turning her back to the monitor she continued.

"All three victims were found in public areas and have had their heads shaved, were changed into plain gray clothing, and their…" Garcia trailed once again but cringed as she concluded "…their faces were removed."

"They were practically stripped of their entire identity…." Madeline stated, looking up at her team members.

"Each victim had to be finger printed in order to be named." Garcia added.

"So there isn't a specific type of victim the UNSUB looks for…were these victims out of convenience?" Morgan speculated.

"Well the removal of the person's identity probably translates back to the UNSUB himself. The UNSUB was probably stripped of his own identity therefore takes it out on others out of rage." Reid stated, his eyes darting back and forth between his file and his teammates.

"And the placements of the bodies shows that the UNSUB isn't trying to hide his victims, and is probably trying to make an example out of them." Emily voiced.

"Well he'd have a pretty big impact of stripping a person of their identity in LA, where your image is practically everything." Said JJ.

"Okay, Garcia I want you to get more background information on the victims, JJ tell L.A.P.D we're on our way and have everything ready for us, and the rest of you; wheels up in thirty." Hotch concluded, standing.

Walking out of the room, Madeline felt her head throb slightly. Walking to the restroom Madeline retrieved her go bag, but instead of walking out the door to meet with the team, she headed over to the sinks.

Dropping her duffle by her side, Madeline gripped onto the sides of the sink; she began to hyperventilate.

"Shit…" she said, almost breathlessly, gripping the sink tighter.

'_W-What if Hotch…wants me transferred after reading my file?! O-Or tells the team!' _Madeline's brain frantically jumped to and from different conclusions and scenarios, all of which only made her more and more worried.

"Mattie you in here?" a voice called out, making Madeline jump. It was Garcia.

"Y-Yeah, sorry I'm heading to the team now." Madeline replied, quickly walking passed Garcia. You didn't need to be a profiler to see how much anxiety her face held.

Once Madeline had reached the team, she managed to calm herself down. Rushing over to the team she managed to reach them before they walked into the elevator together.

'_NOT NOW MATTIE!' _Madeline internally screamed, trying to hold back the lust and tears she felt bubble inside her and Spencer's arm – unintentionally – brushed against hers.

The jet ride was calming enough, having done the briefing back in Quantico and a quick review on the plane; everyone relaxed and immersed themselves in a light conversation, music, or book. Madeline laid her head back sitting across from Spencer, her eyes were closed – but she was not asleep – and had one earphone in, listening to a random playlist.

Madeline's eyes gazed at the unsuspecting young doctor, as he read at his usual ultra fast pace, looking as if her were only skimming through the book. She studied each one of his features; form his pointed nose, to hips subtle yet strong jaw line. Madeline felt like a preferential stalker and her target; Dr. Spencer Reid.

Suddenly Reid's skimming came to an abrupt halt by a buzz. Retrieving the vibrating device from his satchel he face lifted slightly, but after an instant later fell as his eyes shot directly at Madeline's direction. Unmoving Madeline continued to pretend as if she were asleep, Spencer's eyes paused on her for a moment, as if assessing whether or not she really was asleep. Madeline's guessed that he came to the conclusion that the brunette was indeed asleep; he flipped open his phone and spoke quietly.

Madeline strained to hear the once sided conversation. Pleasantries were exchanged, and as she continued to listen to the conversation, she thought nothing of it – which begged that question as to why Reid had seemed so shifty earlier.

Madeline's heart practically fell to the floor as Reid spoke for the final time, now realizing why he had been so careful while speaking. Before closing the device the young doctor whispered.

"Goodbye Lila." His voice practically dripped with kindness and something else, something Madeline didn't want to name.

Madeline found it slightly upsetting that Spencer was _completely _unaware of the fact that he practically shattered Madeline in that very moment.

'**~Fast I fade away, it's almost over, hold on, slow I suffocate, I'm cold and broken, alone~**' hummed Madeline's mind, as if taunting her heart, cruelly chanting '**I was right, you two were ****_never _****meant to be!**'

**_Please remember to comment, good or bad are welcome! It fuels the next chapter! Until next time!xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I missed you! So I just wanted to start off by saying I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY! I know I haven't update most of my fanfics in a while and that's because, well to be honest I lost my way with most of them but I'm re-watching the TV shows for new motivation and I will be writing more often - now that I have time since school is out! Okay and I really just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BARING WITH ME FOR SO LONG! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please remember to review because it really does fuel m imagination and the writing of the next chapters!**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Madeline sat on the plain willing herself not to cry, but why did she care this much? It wasn't like her, none of these feelings she had felt the past couple of months were like her. But there was just something about Spencer Reid that snaked its way past her defenses. She was so used to watching out for herself and keeping her heart at bay that love never seemed like it would rear its ugly head ever again…wait, love?

"Mattie, you awake?" JJ called out, Madeline kept still for another second before faking a groan to indicate that he had 'just' woken up.

"Yes ma'am." She murmured, fixing herself up onto her seat.

"Okay once we get there, Rossi and Morgan, I want you three to go to the last crime scene and see if they missed anything and if not go talk to any witnesses." After receiving an affirmative nod from the three, Hotch continued "JJ, make sure to keep the L.A.P.D from speaking to the press, Emily and I will speak to the families while Reid, Garcia, Madeline and I want you to build a profile about the information we have so far on the UNSUB."

Everyone nodded except for Madeline, whose eyes widened but no one seemed to notice – thankfully.

'GOOD GOD! How is this happening?!' the brunette frantically thought but quickly sighed 'Maybe it's because you work together, dumbass!' sighing after that obvious thought Madeline turned to Reid and awkwardly spoke.

"So…what's up?" Reid looked up from his book before putting it away in his satchel.

"Nothing much….oh actually I found out this morning that they are going to have a Indiana Jones marathon at the Decathlon Theater, apparently they are going to be showing never seen before footage but I think that might be highly doubtful because of the wide spread media on the internet which allow many 'never seen before' things to be seen…" he trailed off, a smile playing on his lips upon hearing Madeline's uplifting whimsical laughter.

"S-Sorry you probably don't care-" however before he could finish Reid's apology was cut short.

"Reid I love listening to you talk, and besides that seems really awesome…" she trailed off for a second but quickly summed up the courage to continue "…is its okay I'd love to come."

Madeline felt relieved when she noticed the slight upward quirk of his mouth, he nodded almost immediately. She loved how cute and innocent Reid could be, but her heart thrummed as her eyes landed on his lips, she missed the way they molded against hers perfectly and felt amazing against hers…wait. Speaking – well thinking – about that kiss begged the question of where their 'friendship' now stood, she didn't kiss him he kissed her!

Before Madeline could process the thought any further the plane has – somehow – already landed, everyone began to collect their things and stand to leave and Madeline soon followed suite. Being the last one to exit she couldn't stop her eyes from roaming down Reid's body, from his long soft hair to his amazing ass.

'Work mode on Mattie, you got a killer to catch!' her mind warned, clearing her throat Madeline put her game face on, ready to stop the new UNSUB her and her team were now facing.

* * *

"**Okay so I did a bit more digging in to the three victim's backgrounds and look at what I found!**" Garcia practically cheered, as different images appeared on the semi-large monitor.

"Wow…that's umm…flashy." Was all Madeline could say upon seeing the subjects of the three photos.

The one on the left and middle were both men dressed in quite gaudy drag clothing, while the last one was of a girl swallowing a sward on a street corner wearing very feather and bright clothing.

"So each of them had very…eye catching life styles." Reid stated, thinking aloud.

"**Yup, plus they were all widely known across California, the girl not only swallowed swords but could sing, dance, bend and twist her body in ways that I ****_never _****thought to be imaginable and so much more!**" Garcia stated.

"So this UNSUB strips his victims of their identities because of the 'identities' they created for themselves?" Madeline asked, looking over to Reid's beautiful calculating features.

"He takes away the one thing that defines them from everyone else. This could most likely be from having his own identity taken away." The young doctor concluded.

"Do you think he was institutionalized?" Madeline suggested, coming up next to Reid.

"Probably, but he could have also been put in some sort of foster home."

"What kind of foster home would do that though? Strip a person of all their identity?" Madeline asked, looking over the board of their findings so far.

"Actually there are quite a few foster care homes that over step the boundaries of being 'strict' and end up being abusive." Reid replied, standing up straight once again.

"I guess so." Madeline agreed, standing up too while adding. "Okay so none of the victims had defensive wounds which would mean he most likely drugged them or kept them from struggling by threatening them in some way."

"Yes, which would place his age somewhere around his mid to late twenties." Reid agreed "Plus, the amount of rage would suggest years of abuse and a buildup of self-hate, he was probably told no to be himself or not different in any way therefore that's probably where his hate for people who venture outside the pool of 'normalcy' come from, because he himself couldn't be different." Reid ranted, but it made sense. Wouldn't you hate what you could never have?

"With that in mind-" suddenly Madeline was interrupted.

"Guys," Emily called out to the two brunettes, getting their attention she continued "another body has been found."

* * *

_**Hey so I know this was kinda short and I will try to make them longer but at least I uploaded! Please remember to review and thank you to all of you who are following this story and added it to your favs! Love you! xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! So I managed to write this chapter pretty fast and was happy with the outcome, I hope you guys like it too. I want to give a special thanks to **__**BRON **__**for commenting on the last chapter it made me really happy and I know you guys are there so please leave comments! They really do help! Okay enough from me and on with the story!**_

_**(Quick thing, I promise something good will happen next chapter! ;D)**_

* * *

It didn't take long for the team to arrive one scene, yellow tape surrounded the tape but that didn't really fend off the onslaught of curious people and intrusive reporters. Madeline followed close behind Reid along with Rossi and Prentiss, the body was changed into new clothes, maimed, and positioned as usual, however there was something vastly different this time.

"Oh god…he didn't…" Prentiss breathed, her face falling in shock and disbelief.

"He did." Rossi continued for his partner, and then clarified "He used acid this time." Moving slightly closer to examine the body.

"He seemed to follow his former tactics of defacing the victim, however this time he poured acid onto the face." Reid concluded, pulling on a pair of latex gloves he gently prodded the body for any clues his high functioning mind may find.

"Do you think this was personal to the UNSUB?" Madeline asked, crouching next to Reid.

"Either that or the UNSUB is getting _seriously _bolder. This kill is only four days after his last one." Prentiss replied, worry lacing her words.

* * *

_The festive music filled the chaotic room, a spot light shone on stage and everyone quickly settled down, all eyes cast onto the stage. An announcer stepped out in a very eye catching consume and spoke in a loud and deep voice._

_"Everyone please welcome Misty the Mystique, this beautiful young lady is going to be demonstrating her amazing talents to us tonight! Some of them being; sword swallowing and contortion! Please sit back and enjoy the show!_

_Everyone in the crowed stared in awe at the young olive skinned brunette on stage, her talents gaining cheered and praises from the entire crowed, from all but one. Ashen eyes hidden in the corner darkness of the tent stared at the young woman with utter hate and jealousy, no one is meant to be different nor stand out in this world, yet this wench broke all of the hidden blondes beliefs. She would pay for her defiance._

* * *

"Garcia what do they have on the latest victim?" Hotch is authoritative voice questioned, he along with the entire team stared at the large monitor that displayed an outrageously dressed blonde.

"**Well Sir, the last body belonged to one Wyatt Beck, he was a 23 year old married carnie. He was up and rising nearly out shining his entire crew with his magic wonderfulness and was publicly know.**" The blonde beauty on the other side of the monitor explained, tapping away at her key board every now and then.

Madeline was seated at the back of the table listening intently when she felt a sudden buzz vibrate up her leg, she tried to ignore it but it just kept going then suddenly stopped. Finally the brunette was able to turn her full attention back to Garcia, until the buzzing began again.

'_Damn it! Who's calling?!' _Madeline thought, completely aggravated.

"Excuse me." The brunette softly piped up, pushing up out of the cushioned chair. Everyone gave her a sideways glance before turning back to Garcia.

* * *

Walking out of the conference room Madeline pulled out her iPhone and pressed her index against the touch screen answering the call. She didn't hear anything on the other end, covering her free ear she tried to listen harder but still heard nothing.

"Hello? Is someone there? Hello? I'm sorry I can't hear you." She was silent for a couple of seconds in between each question but no one spoke "Geez okay whatever, bye." Madeline huffed, pressing the red End Call button on her phone.

Turning around the young agent was about to reenter the conference room when a gentle hand positioned itself onto her left shoulder effectively halting her, turning Madeline was faced with a blonde police officer probably slightly older than her. However what caught her attention was the worried look the woman before her held.

"Yes?" Madeline piped up, without a word the woman held up a plastic bag that contained a paper with scrawled out lettering on it.

"This was just dropped off by an anonymous source about five minutes ago." The blonde replied, handing her the evidence.

Quickly taking it from the woman Madeline ran back into the conference room, tightly clutching the object in her hand. Everyone turned to face her when she entered, their eyes soon landing on the plastic bag she held.

"What's that?" Morgan asked, without a word she slid the paper across the table to the bronze Adonis allowing him to catch it easily. It wasn't long before his eyes widened.

"This is from the UNSUB." Morgan breathed, looking the letter up and down.

"When did you get this?" Hotch immediately asked, turning to look at Madeline.

"And how?" Rossi added.

"A police officer just gave it to me; she said they received it from an anonymous source about five minutes ago." Madeline quickly replied, not hesitating for a moment.

Morgan handed the concealed letter to Reid who scanned it into the computer; it was only second later before Garcia exclaimed that she had received it, and only a few more second before it was blown up onto the large screen big enough for all to see. Reid stepped closer to the monitor examining the writing.

"**'We are all alike. We are insignificant. We are monstrous. We are inadequate. We are depraved. We are repugnant. We are dissatisfactions. None shall be called any different.'**" Rossi stated, reading the lettering on the screen aloud.

"The UNSUB uses 'we are' instead or 'you', 'them', or 'they', and the language they use shows that the he is educated, or at least pretends to be." Madeline comments.

"The UNSUB obviously thinks he is all these things as well, not just the victims." Morgan piped up, looking up at the digitized letter.

"But guys look at the handwriting; does that really look like a male's handwriting?" Prentiss questioned, with a nod Reid added.

"This UNSUB isn't gloating or trying to show dominance. It's a simple statement and nothing less. I think Emily may be right, the UNSUB might actually be female."

"I agree, I mean look at the words, simple translations; worthless, evil, useless, immoral, ugly, and disappointment. What if the UNSUB is taking out her own self-hatred on her victims?" Madeline suggested, looking away from the screen and flicking between her partners.

"That would also correspond with the fact that drugs were used to subdue the victims prior to death." Rossi confirmed.

"**But what would make the UNSUB snap so badly?**" Garcia asked, looking at her teammates, there was a moment of utter silence as everyone began to think.

"Have any of you ever heard of BDD?" Reid suddenly piped up, breaking the room's thick silence.

"Body Dimorphic Disorder?" Emily replied, however it sounded more like a question.

"Yes, it's a mental disorder caused by 'bad wiring' in the brain, it causes the person to see themselves as disfigured, and example would be anorexia, although they look completely normal to us. In England alone it is thought to effect over 100,000 people." Reid ranted, taking a quick inhale of oxygen he continued "Most sufferers are born with this disorder and normally turn to suicide or become reclusive and refuse for anyone to see their face."

"So you think the UNSUB has BDD?" Hotch asked, wanting a confirmation from the young doctor before giving out new orders.

"Yes I believe so." Reid replied.

"Okay then Garcia I want you to find any connection in location between all of the victims, Prentiss and Reid you'll help her, Rossi, JJ, and I will go question the families and see if they shared a frequent spot or location that the UNSUB may have taken them from. Morgan and Madeline you go back to the crime sense and see if there's anything we may have missed." Hotch instructed, giving a job for each team member to do.

"Come one Mattie, we got work to do." Morgan stated, walking out the conference door with the petite brunette in toe.

* * *

**_PLEASE remember to review it makes me happy to hear from you no matter what you say or how brief. And who do you think called Madeline? Hmmm...well until next time!xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys! I'm so happy to see more people fav/following this fic it makes me feel SUPER HAPPY! and on a side note, I know you're there so please tell me what you think by leaving reviews! _****_Anyway, this is one of the longest chapters I've written on word for this fic in a while - 6 pages! - so please show me love and let me know what you thought by review and I really hope you like this chapter as much as I did!_**

**_P.S I just wanted to let you know that for now I'm moving this fic out of 'crossover' until a change is made!_**

* * *

Madeline's head throbbed in pain; opening her eyes to the world around her she could only see it through a blurred vision. What had happened? Her and Morgan left to go back to the crime scene when Garcia called with a possible lead to where the UNSUB was finding her victims, they followed the lead and came out with a few clues, they called Hotch with their discoveries before heading back to their SUV to go back to the station…that's all she could remember.

After blinking several times Madeline's eyes finally adjusted to her surroundings, it was a large but dim and dark room like a warehouse of some sort. The throbbing magnified and she reached for her head only to find her wrists restrained, looking down she noticed that her waist, chest, wrists, and ankles were tied to a wooden chair.

'_What the hell?' _she thought, pulling against the restraints.

Suddenly another groan caught her attention, snapping her head up she had somehow only realized Morgan was there too, just like her he had been restrained to a chair facing her.

"Morgan, wake up!" she called out to the agent before her, fighting against her restrains even harder "Morgan!" she called out, he began to stir in his sleep before finally awakening.

"Mattie?" he answered her cries in a confused and groggy tone, "What the hell?" he mumbled, noticing his bound wrists, suddenly he was on full alert. "Where are we?!" he harshly whispered, pulling at the ropes.

"I-I don't know, I think we've been taken…" she trailed off when a loud creak sounded from behind her.

Madeline fought to see what was behind her to no luck, the rope around her chest made movement difficult, however looking back at Morgan she knew he could see what or who was coming up to them. The sound of weeping soon became apparent to Madeline but the sound stunned her too.

"Why not me?" a voice cried, Madeline flinched when noticing the voice was closer than she had originally thought. "WHY YOU?!" the voice screamed, suddenly yanking the young female agent by her dark hair.

"HEY!" Derek yelled trying to get the person's attention but didn't succeed.

"You're so beautiful…" the girl mumbled, caressing Madeline's cheek with her free hand.

Wincing at the person's tight hold of her hair, Madeline knew better to speak at this moment, instead she tried to get a good look at the person who was more than likely their UNSUB. Unfortunately the brunette couldn't see much because the person who loomed above her was wearing a large hood and the shadows the hood cast. However she could see that the person couldn't have been more than thirty, she looked quite thin and frail despite her clothing.

Morgan was on edge, somehow that tiny person got the jump on two very capable agents and now she had his partner by the hair with an obvious knife sticking out of her back pocket. He knew he had to get the UNSUB away from Madeline before it was too late. But how? He tried calling out to them many times but the person didn't flinch at his voice, maybe he had to try a different approach. Cursing himself for the method he was about to use hoping it would back fire on the two of them, using what Reid had told them about the UNSUB's disorder he yelled.

"I CAN SEE YOU FACE!" The person who had his partner by the hair suddenly let go, throwing her hands to cover her already hidden face.

"What?! NO!" she screamed, running away back the way she came.

Both agents let out a sigh of relief once the girl had left, Madeline lifted her head from the backward craning position the UNSUB had it in and looked at Morgan with wide eyes.

"What now?" Madeline piped up, looking worried.

"I have no idea, but we gotta get out of here…fast." Morgan replied with a worried expression.

* * *

"What do you mean missing?" Emily's frantic voice questioned.

"I sent a squad car out to go and check why Morgan and Mattie have been taking so long and they said that their SUV was abandoned and there was evidence of a struggle." Hotch replied as calmly as he could manage.

"Do you think the UNSUB has them?" Rossi piped up, looking to the other team members.

"More than likely, which give us more or less two days to find them." Reid replied, a look of dread on his face.

"Okay we have to think, the UNSUB needs a private location where she can kill her victims. All their deaths were violent so it has to be somewhere the long process of stripping the victims of their identity won't be interrupted." Emily ranted aloud, as if making a check list to herself.

"**What about something like a warehouse?**" Garcia suggested, looking frantically to her team members.

"Actually that would make sense; it would have to be abandoned though. A person with this severe BDD they would dare go outside in fear of being seen be other people." Reid piped up, looking around on

"Which means she wouldn't have a job, as a result not enough money to pay for a private second location." Rossi concluded, and then turned to the monitor to look at Garcia. "Garcia run a search for any abandoned warehouses big enough for all the UNSUB's needs, including those of living. If she really is this reclusive she more than likely lives where she kills her victims."

"**Anything else?**" Garcia asked, wanting to make sure she'd get everything done in one go because time was of the essence.

"Check for warehouses that are definitely not scheduled to be torn down or being prepared for use."

"**On it faster than you can say 'Garcia the amazing tech wizard'.**" Garcia replied, before the large monitor went black indicating she was going to work on their commands.

It was less than thirty minutes later when the screen lit up again. Everyone had been going through evidence again but came up empty so Garcia's appearance allowed them to all breathe a sigh of relief.

"**I'm back and I think I found the location!**" the blonde on the monitor proudly announced.

* * *

A scream pulled Morgan and Madeline out of their planning on how to get out; the bronze Adonis stared at the figure that practically sprinted towards them. Fear rose in him once his eyes landed on the large knife the woman held in her right hand, however confusion also struck him when he noticed she was bleeding. The suspected UNSUB charged him, passing Madeline and held the bloodied knife close to his throat.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she unexpectedly asked, Morgan paused unsure of how to answer "Well?!" she yelled pressing the slightly dull blade against him.

"Yes." He replied, but the woman scoffed.

"You're all the same! You're lying just because you're scared!" she screamed, the woman raised the knife ready to strike Morgan when Madeline yelled.

"WELL WHAT ELSE DO YOU EXPECT?!" thankfully the UNSUB stopped mid motion, and turned to face Madeline.

"What?" she asked lowering the knife; the brunette agent internally sighed in relief at the woman's action.

"You won't show us your face, how are we supposed to know what you look like? Show me what you look like." Madeline piped up, her tone was slightly demanding yet somehow sweet and gentle.

"I-I…I can't…" the woman replied.

"If you want to know the truth then you have to show me, not him, me." The young agent stated, keeping a calm and collected expression.

There was a long pause, no one spoke or moved, Madeline knew she was considering her request but after years of self-hate it would be near to impossible to be vulnerable in front of someone who didn't understand. So she had to show the woman that Madeline really did understand her pain – not the extreme where she'd kill others. Just to show that she wasn't alone in this instance.

"I know you want to say no, but I _do _know what it feels like…to hate yourself so much you never want to look into a mirror because what stares back at you is practically killing you on the inside." Madeline knew what she was saying was working when the UNSUB's head had risen up slightly to look at her; however she also knew she had to give her more. Glancing to Morgan who stared at her unsure of her approach, closing her eyes tightly she continued.

"Those days when you sit all alone and cut yourself just to feel something, anything, besides the hate and disgust you feel, as if cutting yourself is the only thing you can do to escape even if it's only for a few seconds." Madeline paused, waiting for the woman to respond.

Suddenly she moved to remove her hood, Madeline's eyes widened slightly. She was beautiful…or at least _had been _beautiful, the woman had jagged scars on her face and no doubt would have more on her body. She looked absolutely vulnerable to Madeline's eyes; tears continuously ran down her cheeks as she waited for a response. The young agent would have felt sorry for the woman if she had not killed all those people, she just needed help, but it was too late now.

"You look beautiful." Madeline replied simply, however the woman's face contorted in anger.

"You're lying just because you want me to let you live."

"No, I'm not." The brunette replied.

"YES YOU ARE!" She screamed, Madeline was starting to get pissed – yes she was scared too but mainly pissed.

"THEN WHAT?! Do you _want _me to call you ugly?! Fine! You're FUCKING UGLY!" she screamed, Derek stared at his partner in disbelief.

"Finally, the truth…" the woman trailed off a smile playing on her scarred lips, she pulled her hood back over her head and spoke "despite your honesty you can't live, no one can." She stated, as if her words had a double meaning.

She turned around to face Morgan once again when a sudden booming voice echoed throughout the building, the team had arrived just in time. It all happened pretty fast but the next thing Madeline the woman was shot because she tried to kill Morgan despite warnings not to, she and Morgan were freed and now she was sitting in an ambulance.

"I'm fine!" she chuckled, jumping off the truck and back onto the asphalt floor beneath her.

"Mattie, at least let him check you out, just to make sure." Reid begged, walking up next to her.

"Spence, seriously I'm fine. All I need to do is sleep." However Reid suddenly stopped her, looking her dead in the eyes he spoke.

"Mattie you could have been killed-d" not wanting another speech she pressed a slender finger against his soft lips she halted his speaking.

"Reid, all I _need _to do is sleep. Mind taking me back to the hotel?" she asked, there was a slight pause but Reid knew by reading her expression that she wasn't letting up.

They both walked to a free SUV and seated themselves inside; Reid called Hotch and told him they were both heading back to the hotel before starting up the car and driving away. Their surroundings were darkened by the night sky, yet every building still shown beautifully. Madeline didn't stay silent for long; looking over to Reid she spoke.

"So…Lila?" almost immediately she watched as Reid's face reddened.

"What about her?" Reid asked, obviously uncomfortable by the question.

"Morgan told me you guys kissed, and I hear she lives here in California…are you going to go see her?" Madeline questioned, the question itself pained her to ask but she had to know.

"I'm not sure, Lila heard ii was here and invited me out to dinner…I'm not sure if I want to go or not." He replied, glancing over to the woman who sat beside him.

"Why not? I think you should go…it could be fun. And if you're lucky, which I'm sure you are, you two might end up having 'fun all night'." Madeline teased, she didn't want to say any of that but how could she tie Reid down when she wasn't even worth his time?

"I guess…" Reid trailed off; a look Madeline couldn't quite read graced his handsome features…sadness? No it couldn't be who would be sad to have a date with a freaking model?

* * *

It was around two in the morning by this point and Madeline hadn't heard from Reid all night, he practically disappeared the second he dropped her off to her room. The young agent cringed thinking what her perfect Spencer and that slut Lila had been doing all night. Shaking her head trying to rid her mind of the grotesque thought Madeline stood up head headed over to the mini fridge, she knew that the price of a simple water from these things were _way _over priced but she really didn't care.

Grabbing any and all chocolate bars available and some soft drinks Madeline headed back to her couch placing the items down she grabbed her go bag and pulled out a large piece of clothing, pulling off her pants and shirt she slipped on a large and comfortable sweat shirt before sitting back down. However she soon had to stand back up again when she heard a knock at her door, expecting it to be Pen or Morgan asking if she wanted to join them to a club Madeline didn't bother putting on a pair of pants as they had seen her in less – accidentally of course.

Walking up the door she pulled it open and spoke.

"I'm fi-" she suddenly stopped and stared at the person before her in surprise. "Spence? What are you-" she was cut off by a unexpected and sudden action; a kiss.

'_What's happening?!'_ was Madeline's only thought, but she more than willingly gave into the heavenly kiss.

* * *

_**Taaadaaa! I hoped you liked this chapter and let me know what you thought! Mwah! Until next time! xx**_


	12. PLEASE READ! VERY IMORTANT!

Dear AMAZING Readers,

Ugh…*cough* I'm so…*sniff* sick…*sneeze*…*sneeze* *sneeze* ugh…*sneeze(X10)*…*dies*

Okay now that you are up to date with my medical condition (and yes I am writing this as a zombie, isn't _that _friggin awesome?) it's time I get to the point of this '**annoying-none-chapter-announcement-that-pisses-eve ryone-off**', you ready? Okay, lets go. Hahaha.

Okay so I'm SO sorry guys but I won't be able to update until the 18th of August (give or take, hopefully take), because my dad sprung this surprise trip to Ireland for just the two of us and I won't have any time (or privacy) to write. I'm SO SORRY but I'll update as soon as I get back.

You may not care but I think I should tell you why I can't just write during the trip, well my relationship with my dad is total shit because of _MANY _reasons (none of which I'll get into) but this is his crazy attempt to fix our relationship so I guess I should give it a shot, the worst that can happen is that his judgmental rants throw me back into a very bad state of depression, but hey, what else is family for? Haha, well anyway sorry for the rant/my weird attempt of an explanation.

However I promise to replace this '**annoying-none-chapter-announcement-that-pisses-eve ryone-off**' or whatever I should call it, with an actual chapter the _second_ I get back (to my computer)! So please leave me lovely reviews or send me PMs and I'll get back to you guys ASAP, it really does help motivate me to write and makes my day a whole lot better when you guys do leave me comments or send me messages. Again I just want to thank all of you guys who follow, favorite, and review my stories, because despite all the crazy crap that goes on in my life I know one thing for sure; that my stories make you guys happy and you share your thoughts with me that make me happier then you could ever imagine! Keep it up guys because you're really the ones who make all this writing possible – I know, I know, that's a really cheesy thing to say but it's the truth.

Anyway, remember to stay awesome, fun, amazing, and not to forget _CRAZY!_ (Because, come on what's life without a little crazy? ;D) Love you guys to bits! Xx :*

-Yasiiia xx


End file.
